Red Cloud Rebirth
by flaming kyubi
Summary: 10 years ago Naruto abandoned Konoha disillusioned and angry by the sheer corruption that had consumed his home, leaving the Elemental Nations all together he is not seen again until 5 years later this time as the new Akatsuki leader now it has been 10 years since the day it all began now Naruto is finally ready to annihilate the corruption that is the 5 Great Nations. Minor Xovers
1. The Story so Far

**Red Cloud Rebirth**

**Chapter One: Prologue: Beginning of a New World Order**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Jutsu/Village/Biju**

_Thinking/Thoughts_

Talking/Speech

**Hey I'm back after a year-long hiatus, sorry to keep you waiting but I had writers block and then had a lack of motivation to write. Anyway I had many ideas over the last year but couldn't decide on one I liked so I just decided to write one down and see how it goes. I haven't written anything in a while so my skills are a bit rusty, sorry in advance.**

**This story will also have some crossover elements and while the story is based in the Naruto universe there will be some characters from over Manga/Anime and Games.**

**I am doing NarutoXTsunadeXMito pairing partially on request. I was asked to do a TsunadeXNaruto and MitoXNaruto lemon or story so I decided to do a story and maybe throw in a lemon or two along the way.**

* * *

Ten years have passed since Naruto Uzumaki abandoned **Konohagakure no Sato**, ten years since it all began. It had just been after difficult mission to rescue and retrieve Sasuke Uchiha from **Otogakure no Sato** and Orochimaru, a small genin team lead by Shikamaru Nara had been deployed to intercept and annihilate the kidnappers but like always nothing went as planned.

One by one the members of the retrieval team were picked off and sorted into fights with superior opponents who wielded the dreaded curse mark. One by one each member fell, each achieving a pyric victory. It would have been over for the squad if not for the timely intervention of **Sunagakure** forces, but still even then it was a close battle and many of the team where left clinging to life.

The last battle took place in the Valley of the End between Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, it was a battle destined to happen, both ninja clashing in a battle of ideals with a desire to meet their own ambitions. For Sasuke the death of his friend would awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan and for Naruto it would mean a promise kept to a dear friend and to uphold his own ninja way.

After a fierce battle Naruto came out as the victor and dragged his broken comrade home, he though it was over and that everything would go back to how it was before but he was wrong. Naruto didn't want his friend hurt but also knew Sasuke was in the wrong and must be punished as a Konoha shinobi, but that never happened for upon the day of Sasuke's trial before the council Sasuke was declared innocent by majority vote and given a simple slap on the wrist.

Naruto was furious, once again Sasuke had been given special treatment and was excused for his crimes, crimes that almost got the lives of three clan heir's and a jinchuriki killed. After the trial things went back to how they where, Sasuke got training from Kakashi again, Sakura got accepted by Tsunade as a student but Naruto was left once again with nothing, Jiraiya had gone away for six months leaving Naruto without a teacher.

Angry at being ignored and disgusted with the corruption that plagued Konoha, Naruto finally snapped, all that hatred bottled up finally came out and once again became one with Naruto. Concocting a plan to leave Konoha, Naruto infiltrated the Hokage tower and stole many scrolls and artefacts including the Forbidden Scroll of Seals.

Naruto also took the liberty of looking through classified information and discovered many disturbing secrets that only solidified his view that Konoha and the other great nations where corrupt and needed to be destroyed. Naruto had discovered his parents, the true events of the Uchiha Clan Massacre and many other dark disturbing truths.

Finally after robbing the entire Jutsu library and retrieving his long-awaited inheritance Naruto packed his possessions and left the village through an underground tunnel network he had discovered as a child.

The theft of Jutsu and breach of classified information was discovered the next day by a panicked Shizune while the involvement and disappearance of Naruto was not discovered until the end of the week. A nation wide manhunt was ordered, but by then Naruto was long gone. The only piece of information found was a report form one of Jiraiya's spies who had learned that Naruto made a brief visit to **Uzu no Kuni (Land of Whirlpools) **and the ruins of **Uzushiogakure no Sato (Hidden Eddy Village) **before departing by ship to cross the boundaries of the Elemental Continent.

The manhunt was called off the moment news of Naruto crossing the boundaries came to the council, to all people of the elemental continent the boundary was like a shield for their continent that protected them from the outside world, it was a mystery to them and like anything they could not understand they feared what was on the other side of the boundary. Many in the past had crossed the boundary to seek what was on the other side and yet none have ever returned.

Things only got worse for Konoha, for without their Jinchuriki to protect them they found themselves constantly looking over their shoulders for an enemy attack. Soon after Naruto left, Sasuke once again escaped Konoha and succeeded this time. Now with the Uchiha Heir and the Kyubi Jinchuriki gone Konoha struggled to maintain its supremacy within the nations.

Three years later the Akatsuki made it's move and eventually the Fourth Great Ninja War had begun. The five great nations allied together along with the Samurai of **Tetsu no Kuni (Land of Iron) **to form the Alliance Shinobi Forces, meanwhile the Akatsuki teamed up with Kabuto Yakushi and Taka and created an army of Zetsu clones along with a formidable gathering of other followers to combat the Alliance Forces.

The war was long and bloody, Kabuto revived many powerful ninja with the **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation) **including Madara Uchiha, not only that but the Zetsu clones special abilities wrecked havoc among the allied forces. Sasuke and Taka eventually left Akatsuki so that Sasuke could pursue the "truth" and shortly returned to the battlefield with the four previous Hokage's and Orochimaru. Madara was defeated shortly after by Hashirama Senju while Pein was defeated by Tobirama Senju.

Kabuto was eventually defeated and captured by Hiruzen Sarutobi and the bulk of the Zetsu clone army was annihilated by Minato Namikaze. Still despite gaining victory from the jaws of defeat the alliance suffered massive casualties and could barely defend their now weakened villages let alone the territory they now shared as a whole.

Without the threat of major alliance troop presence, crime sky rocketed to an all time high, bandits raided more regularly, slavery became common trade even within the great nations, illegal weapons and drug distribution went unchallenged and minor countries with shinobi clans and other minor shinobi villages ruthlessly expanded their territories. The Alliance Shinobi Forces where hard pressed to hold back the tide while trying to rebuild their own forces.

Four of the Five Kage lay dead and Tsunade Senju mysteriously missing leaving only her bloodstains of where she had once lay. The tools of the Sage also went missing and a number of important Akatsuki prisoners escaped from their prisons and disappeared. If things weren't bad enough, the minor villages who for years had been oppressed by the five great villages finally decided to strike back before the fourth shinobi world war could fully end.

The war continued for another two years leaving many more casualties and much territory lost, but eventually the Alliance Shinobi Forces pulled out a victory after **Amegakure no Sato (Hidden Rain Village) **fell to the Alliance and joined three of the five great villages together. **Amegakure **then became the new alliance headquarters after **Kumogakure no Sato (Hidden Cloud Village)** was badly damaged during the war.

Still even though the alliance had won, the condition of the elemental nations had only become worse and the people cried out for a hero or at least for some help, yet time and time again no help came from the alliance and things started looking very grim.

That was until 'he' returned.

After five years of absence Naruto Uzumaki finally returned with a small army of followers and immediately conquered **Uzu no Kuni **from **Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) **in three days and quickly established a base of operations within the ruins of **Uzushiogakure**. To the surprise of many, Naruto and his forces fought under the banner of the Akatsuki going so far as to even wear the traditional black cloaks with red cloud decorated uniforms.

Naruto and the Akatsuki forces quickly rescued many island nations between **Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water) **and **Kaminari no Kuni (Land of Lightning)** from pirates, bandits and rouge shinobi. The Akatsuki gained many allies from their island hopping campaign and established many bases and recruitment centres. Naruto had done what the great nations had failed to do, he brought back justice, peace and order and protected those who could not defend themselves. Before long Naruto had a steady supply of recruits, resources and information pouring into Akatsuki.

Naruto preached to the masses about peace, stability, justice and the destruction of all corruption and although there where initially many sceptics believing that this Akatsuki was going to be no better than their previous incarnation, but through his hard work and great results Naruto eventually swayed the people to his way of thinking. Before long people began to see the new Akatsuki as the new face of justice in the world.

Naruto was quick to establish the capital of his new order in **Uzu no Kuni **and to the surprise of many, the new Daimyo he placed in charge of the country was a woman who went by the name of Mito Uzumaki. No one knew if this was the real Mito Uzumaki or another fake just like Tobi had been, but either way every nation began an investigation immediately into the Whirlpool Daimyo's identity. To the shock and horror of many veterans within the Alliance they had discovered that she was the real Mito Uzumaki who had somehow preserved her life force for nearly 150 years.

Naruto then began working on methods to gain funds for the Akatsuki and achieved this by having his followers take over the remnants of Gato Shipping Corporation and any other gang affiliated or illegal business, including black market merchant guilds, and traders. Before long the Akatsuki had gained control over the sea's, ports, and trade routs, it happened so fast that the other nations didn't even see it coming until it was too late.

After Naruto had gathered a sufficient amount of forces he began deploying task forces around the nations to settle disputes, end wars and enforce justice, while in secret setting up bases and recruiting from to population to increase his People loved the Akatsuki and hired their forces more and more frequently until the Akatsuki had become just as popular as the great nations to hire for missions.

Now another 5 years have passed since Naruto's return to the Elemental Nations and now the Akatsuki was the most influential and popular military force in the nations, people all around the continent praised the Akatsuki as the new force of justice and the saviours of the Elemental Nations. They where thankful for the new era of peace ushered in by the efforts of the Akatsuki and many joined the organisation in hopes of playing a part in their leaders big plan.

The Akatsuki's influence was vast as was their power, they along with the Shinobi Alliance where the two dominant military powers and both had staked a claim on the Elemental Nations. Everyone could notice the tension building between the two superpowers and it was only a matter of time before the flames of war once again raged across the continent.

**Akatsuki Head Quarters: Uzushiogakure:**

Naruto Uzumaki now dressed in the famous robes of the Akatsuki, sat as his desk reading over reports from various task forces deployed around the continent a small smile on his lips as he was informed of another successful mission. The years had been kind to Naruto, no longer was he a small, loudmouthed, and naïve brat that he was as a child now he was a man and a veteran with the experience necessary to achieve his dreams.

He could still remember the days after his defection from Konoha, he had run for what felt like days to cross the border before he got transportation to **Uzu no Kuni **and find any relics of his ancestors. To his surprise he was greeted by a young woman named Mito Uzumaki who claimed to be the wife of the deceased Shodai Hokage. Naruto was sceptical at first but Mito had managed to get evidence against every argument he made until he had no choice but to believe her. It turned out Mito had been alive for all this time by using a Uzumaki Kinjutsu to steal the life out of others therefore replenishing her life and youth.

After that she had taken him on as a student and travelled with him across the world quickly becoming his closest friend and eventually someone he could claim he loved. He informed her of his plans to destroy corruption and bring justice to the Elemental Nations and she agreed to help him, that had been the start of their grand plan.

Three years later he returned to the Elemental Nations briefly to observe the current events including the war and the Shinobi Alliance. He had taken the opportunity to steal not only from each village while they where at war but also from the former Akatsuki, he had taken many valuable techniques and tools and even to his luck the mortally wounded Hokage, Tsunade Senju herself.

After finishing the long process of healing her, he had proceeded to use the Kinjutsu Mito had used and reverse her age and youth back to twenty. Naruto had then spent the next few months convincing her to join him, she had been adamant in her refusal at first being a dedicated Konoha ninja but was eventually swayed to his side after seeing the neglect the new Alliance gave to those in had then began her training all over again starting from scratch to increase her abilities to beyond what she though was possible for her to ever achieve.

Now Tsunade remained at Naruto's side becoming his most trusted comrade and friend, she became to person who believed In Naruto and his cause the most. She became his right hand, his sword of justice, and eventually his lover.

Naruto was disturbed from his thoughts by the sound of knocking on his office door.

"Come in" Naruto spoke serenely, keeping up his reputation of a benevolent leader. The door opened to reveal a tall woman with waist length dirty blond hair held in two loose pony tails and glasses that revealed her dark green eye's, she wore a short-sleeved white blouse over her ample bust with a black tie. She also wore a tight red mini skirt with a slit up the right side revealing her smooth thigh, she wore black stockings and black high heels with a brown leather belt around her hips that carried two katana's held along her waist.

"Leader-Sama I have an urgent message for you that is to be read immediately, apparently it's of great importance" she said. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her claim before giving her a soft smile and taking the message. Scanning through the contents his smile widened in silent victory.

"Leader-Sama, what is it"

"Kamika-Chan go and get me Tsunade, Konan, Tsukiumi, and Sado" he ordered. Kamika left with a small bow to retrieve the four mentioned officers.

Moments later the mentioned officers arrived, the first to enter behind his assistant was Tsunade, she had long waist length blonde hair that flowed down her back with two shoulder length bangs that framed her face and hazel eyes. She wore a red sleeveless battle dress with a deep V-neck that exposed ample cleavage, the dress itself ended at her mid thighs and had sleeves that attached at her upper arms, she wore a black corset that acted as a flak vest around her midriff along with black thigh high boots. Covering her form was the traditional high collared black cloak with red clouds.

Next up was Konan, she had a neutral expression on her face as always, she had blue hair, amber eyes, lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing she also had a light blue paper flower in her hair. She wore the Akatsuki cloak and under it she wore a revealing navy blue robe, with a large hemline on the front, and exposed her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breast, and her belly, with her navel being surrounded by four more piercings; instead of the standard sandals and leg-warmers, she wore a pair of blue pants that also functioned as her shoes, with white high heels, inverting the organisation's standard colour scheme.

Konan had once been the former Akatsuki leader and Co-founder, Pein's most trusted friend and confidant, she had stayed by his side all the way to the very end when Pein was killed. She was taken in as a P.O.W but later rescued by Naruto and seeing the similar resolve that Yahiko once carried she pledged her allegiance to Naruto.

Next was Sado Yasutora, he was a tall muscular dark-skinned man with brown shaggy hair, he wore black cargo pants and boots with a sleeveless Akatsuki cloak with a hood replacing the high collar.

Sado Yasutora was someone he met during his travels around the world, he had first met him in a strange modernised town fighting a group of humanoid masked warriors lead by a lanky man wielding a strange-looking scythe. Naruto had come to the mans aid and together the two of the defeated the strange group. After that Sado had declared his intentions on repaying the favour and joined Naruto in achieving his ambitions. Sado was not aggressive at all in fact he was more of a gentle giant that turned into a fierce tiger when his friends where in danger, not only that but Sado was extremely resilient and near impervious to any physical attack.

The last one to enter was Tsukiumi, a rather tsundere woman who spoke in an old-fashioned accent. Tsukiumi was prideful, arrogant, and hot-headed with a short temper but at the same time she was fiercely loyal and protective. She had mastery of water manipulation not seen since the Nidaime Hokage and had skills in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu but her other skills were limited. Tsukiumi was initially an enemy of Naruto who had challenged him to a fight after he insulted her pride, and after narrowly defeating her she proclaimed her loyalty and surprisingly her love for him much to Naruto's shock and confusion.

Tsukiumi had sea blue eyes with long golden blonde hair. She is dressed in a black dress decorated with red clouds, with a white underdress which shows her cleavage, wears a choker on her neck, and has long brown boots with black stockings. Because of her short skirt her panties are often exposed which leads to one of her nicknames, "Panties flasher" by her comrades.

"You called for us Leader-Sama" asked Konan as she spoke up for the group.

"Yes I did, you see I have just received an invitation by the five Kage's to join them in a special conference held in **Amegakure no Sato** and am allowed to bring three guards with me. Also I believe this to be a trap set up in order to capture me, kill me or intimidate me into cooperating with the Alliance" Naruto informed the group.

"What is it you wish of us Leader-Sama".

"Tsukiumi, Kamika, and Sado will act as my guards for the duration of the summit, meanwhile Tsunade will lead a special task force into the heart of the village and prepare to ambush the enemy if it should be a trap" said Naruto gaining nods of acknowledgment from four of the three present.

"And what of me Leader-Sama" asked Konan. turning to Konan Naruto slid a slashed Amegakure head band to her.

"I think you know what it is I want you to do after all we have discussed it before" Naruto said with a smirk. Konan gave a nod of understanding and pocketed the headband.

"You want me to make a reappearance as Tenshi-Sama and regain the loyalty of the Ame ninja now forced to serve the Alliance, and then I am to start a rebellion causing chaos and pandemonium within the Alliance headquarters allowing you to make a quick and decisive capture" said Konan her normally impassive face now graced with a small smile.

"Exactly, seeing as you know what to do I'll leave the issue of Amegakure completely in your hands"

"It shall be done Leader-Sama, I will not fail" Konan spoke with a pride and determination she had long though she had lost.

Tsunade then stepped up to the front of the group gaining the attention of her leader and lover. "Naruto-Kun is there anyone specific you would like me to take with in the task force".

"I have already picked out five of the members and I'll trust you to pick out the other ten at your own discretion just make sure that they are all B-rank or above and not currently busy with another assignment" Naruto replied with a small smile. Tsunade nodded for a moment happy with his faith in her before a questioning look appeared on her beautiful face.

"Wait, you said you had already picked out five members right, well who are they" asked Tsunade. Naruto smile became sinister for a brief moment before he slid the scroll containing the mission information over to Tsunade. Scanning the contents her eyes widened in shock as she read the five names on the scroll.

"THEM OF ALL PEOPLE, It would be a bloodbath if they got involved" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Yes it would but I have no intention to being walked all over by the filthy scum of the great nations and also I want to prove my power and the power of the Akatsuki so I am going to show off my most deadly and efficient kill squad to teach the Alliance its place in the new world I will create" said Naruto with a shadow cast over his eyes.

"I see then well if that's the case I can't say I blame you so lets hope that it doesn't come down to that shall we" Tsunade said with a sigh.

"Well that's all then we leave tomorrow so get ready and prepare for the beginning of our plans, dismissed". The group have a bow before leaving their leader alone to his thoughts.

_"Finally It begins, after all these years of waiting I can finally crush the corruption that plagues this world and bring back justice and order by burning down the old world and from the ashes build it anew"._

* * *

**Anyway that's chapter 1 it's only a prologue so it lacks any action but there will be some next chapter. anyway hoped you like it, like I said before It has been awhile since I wrote something so don't expect top quality. anyway this is an idea a came up with and decided to give it a shot. **

**Naruto will be powerful but not Godlike instead he will have to find a balance between power and intelligence if he wants to win. This is a Dark Naruto story but not Evil (well not completely evil) but he is manipulative and at times uncaring and cold.**

**I am still writing the next chapters to my other stories and should be updating them soon.**

**until then, bye for now.**


	2. The Pieces are Moving Part I

**Chapter Two: The Pieces are Moving Part I **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Jutsu/Technique/Biju**

_Thoughts/Thinking_

Talking/Speech

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. It has taken longer than I would have liked but I have finally finished the next chapter. Anyway before that I will answer some questions.**

**Agnar: It would be easier if you had kept up with the cannon events, but I will explain it for you anyway. Sasuke switched sides, resurrected Orochimaru by using Anko's Curse Seal, Had Orochimaru use Edo Tensei to bring back the four Hokage's, then joined the battle alongside Naruto.**

**Freddy4200: Naruto is Dark in the same way Danzo is Dark. Naruto will do just about anything to achieve his goal of destroying corruption and he knows he will have to get his hands bloody, but ultimately he is not Evil and takes no delight in pointless slaughter or revenge.**

**ChibakuNaruto: No there is no need to reveal his heritage, it wont gain him anything as he already has his inheritance and it would only make him look like a child throwing a tantrum.**

**ncpfan: You are right I should have expanded in the relationship between Naruto and Mito along with Tsunade and I will expand on this in later chapters.**

**BloodyDragon05: Yes Naruto will be able to use Kurama's chakra but not in the same method as cannon, Naruto has not trained at the waterfalls of truth and so has had to learn other methods of using Kurama's chakra. **

**bankia777: Naruto and Tsunade will meet Kakashi and Sakura soon, in fact it will be within the next chapter or two.**

**Rickjames196: Sadly Alucard is not among the five assembled but he does have a role to play later on, as for Shizune well she is around and yes Tsunade did kind of ditch her behind.**

* * *

**Toride-to (Fortress Island): Coast of Tsuchi no Kuni:**

Fortress Island, named after the large fortress that resided in the centre of the island within a dormant volcano, was a small island of the coast of **Tsuchi no Kuni** that served as a large prison complex for the Alliance Shinobi forces. The prison housed over 8000 rouge shinobi, war criminals and prisoners of war, most having been former associates of the old Akatsuki. After the war the shinobi villages had too many prisoners and not enough space to place them, It was then proposed by the Kazekage that an island prison be built to house the prisoners.

Fortress Island proved to be the perfect place, not only was it hidden, it was located far away from the new Akatsuki's territory yet still remained close to an allied village. The Prison itself was built deep within a dormant volcano with the only entrance being out of the top, through the summit.

Alliance Command believed this base to be impenetrable, they believed no one could breach it's defences,...but they were wrong.

Standing on the summit surrounded by the corpses of dozens of allied shinobi was a single cloaked figure, with two golden slitted eyes being the only feature being revealed. The figure laughed darkly to itself as it stared at the fortress below with anticipation. The figure slammed it's hands on the ground for a moment and waited as a large sealing array spread over the bloodied ground.

**"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation)" **The figure called out in a chilling voice.

Eight large coffins rose from out the ground and stood menacingly, bathed in the moonlight. The coffins began opening with a groan before eight lids smashed into the ground with a thud. Watching with excitement the figure then formed a handsign and took possession of the bodies within the coffins and ordered them to come forth.

The first body to stumble out of it's coffin was a middle-aged man with blue hair which is styled in a moused-up manner. His left eye was blue and his right eye was covered by an eye-patch, under which he concealed the Byakugan. He also wore a talisman on each ear and dressed in standard **Kirigakure **jonin attire with an alliance headband.

This man was Ao, former head hunter ninja of Kirigakure, and captain of the alliance Sensor Division.

The next figure was a woman with black eyes and long raven hair with two bangs that framed the sides of her face. She wore standard Konoha ANBU uniform with a katana strapped to her back and a raven mask strapped to her hip.

This woman was Mikoto Uchiha, former ANBU and mother of the infamous Uchiha brothers, Sasuke and Itachi.

The next person who exited their coffin was a middle-aged man with silver-coloured hair with bangs that hung over his forehead protector and a ponytail that reached into the middle of his back. He wore a standard Konoha-nin uniform complete with a pair of gloves, flak jacket, bandages on his right arm, and the addition of distinctive short white sleeve which had red edges and the standard crest of Uzushiogakure on it. He also carried a holster worn diagonally over his right shoulder which held his White Light Chakra Sabre.

This man was Sakumo Hatake the White Fang of Konoha.

Next a woman with grey eye's and dark hair that was tied in an elaborate and intricate top-knot, with a bang covering the left side of her face. She wore a dark suit with silver armour of the Warring Clan Era.

This woman was Toka Senju, the original Genjutsu Mistress.

The next figure was a young man with blue eyes and long blonde hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely and a long bang that covered his left eye. He wore a red cloak and had mouths on both of his palms.

He was Deidara, self-proclaimed explosive artist and former student of the Sandaime Tsuchikage.

Next was an old man with short grey hair and dark eyes, he wore a full body white cloak and the kanji for puppet printed on the back, he kept the hood over his head so that only his lower face could he seen.

He was Monzaemon Chikamatsu, the first puppet master and inventor of the Puppet Technique.

Next was a woman with indigo coloured eyes and shoulder length sandy brown hair. She wore a **Sunagakure **headband and flak jacket over a long sleeve red high collared shirt, a short black skirt with fish net leggings, and knee-high boots protected with ANBU issue shin guards. She also had a large black tessen strapped to her back just like her daughter Temari.

She was Karura, former Jonin and wife of the Yondaime Kazekage.

The final figure was a tall man with black hair shaped into a bowl, he wore a Konoha flak jacket over a green body suit with orange leg warmers, and an alliance shinobi forces headband.

He was Might Gai, Taijutsu master of Konoha.

The cloaked man chucked darkly at the assembled team getting their attention, pulling his hood down he revealed his pale skin, yellow slitted eyes and purple facial markings, giving away his identity as Orochimaru the Snake Sannin.

"Tch...damn it, I never wanted to see this Jutsu again, let alone be part of it" Ao said with a scowl. Smirking Orochimaru replied.

"Now, there's no need to be in such a foul mood, I just need your help to kill a few hundred allied shinobi". Ao scowled again but he knew there was nothing he could do.

"Damn you snake." he spat causing the Sannin the chuckle in amusement.

"If it makes you feel any better, you have no choice but to do as I command, so does it make you feel better...no, didn't think it would. Well that's to bad, you should enjoy these opportunities when there presented to you." Orochimaru said with a sickening smirk.

"THIS IS MOST UNYOUTHFUL!" screamed a certain green clad jonin.

"Well he's an excitable one as always" Mikoto said with a small smile. Looking over at the Uchiha woman, Toka let out a scowl and marched over to her summoner.

"Look I don't mind being summoned like this but why should I be forced to fight alongside Uchiha trash" The Senju kunoichi demanded. Mikoto, not one to take such comments lightly pulled out a kunai and prepared to slice Toka's throat open. Toka seeing this prepared her own stance "What did I hit a nerve filthy scum".

"If you have a problem feel free to come over here and say to my face bitch."

"Then I will, but don't cry if I kill you". Orochimaru sick of the pointless fighting flared his Killing intent.

"ENOUGH I did not bring you here to settle your petty squabbles, I brought you here to level that fortress down there." He said pointing to the fortress below them. Looking over the cliff edge the group each made their own assessment of the bases defences.

"A fortress in the centre of a dormant volcano, smart." Sakumo said. He was impressed with the originality of the fort, and it's impressive design.

"A true place worthy to show off my art!". Deidara exclaimed with a grin getting sighs out for his new comrades.

"So you are an artist then?". Monzaemon asked surprising the group. His question caused Deidara to grin and Orochimaru to face palm.

_"No, out of the things he could ask why did he to mention Deidara's art, now he'll be talking for hours". _Thought Orochimaru with a depressed sigh.

"Yea I am my man, you see I believe that true art is fleeting, an explosive display of beauty before vanishing forever". The blonde bomber stated proudly.

"Fleeting art...how stupid". The old puppeteer replied.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU OLD GEEZER". Deidara screamed back, outraged by the old mans disrespect of his art.

"Young fool, art is eternal beauty that lasts forever, to be enjoyed by everyone, it's much more refined than your cheap pyrotechnics" Monzaemon explained as if he was speaking to a child, causing the blonde to burst a blood vessel that quickly repaired itself.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PUPPETEERS AND YOUR FUCKED UP VIEWS ON ART!". The blonde screamed in rage.

"Hmm such disrespectful behaviour, what an undisciplined child you are". The old man said with contempt.

"That's it old man your about to become my next new art project". Deidara said pulling out a handful of clay.

"ENOUGH!, now if we are done with these childish arguments let's get back to killing those ninja down there." Orochimaru cut in. The group finally settled down and began preparations for an attack.

"Ao your up." The man grunted unhappily by complied anyway, moving forward towards the cliff edge he activated his Byakugan and scouted the premises and defences of the fortress.

"They have the walls guarded by 60 shinobi, 45 at chunin level, 5 jonin level, and 10 hidden ANBU all from various villages, no unique bloodlines from what I can see except two Hyuga clan members. The defenders also have chakra powered search lights and kunai, grenade and shuriken launchers around all sections of the wall." Ao reported.

"Good and inside the fort".

"Cant tell, they have some sort of blinding barrier preventing me from seeing or sensing what's inside." Orochimaru frowned at this news but it was not entirely unexpected.

"Well then cover the fort in Mist, then use you **K****irisame (Mist Rain) **to drain the chakra out of the defenders and their defences." Orochimaru ordered.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hiding in Mist Technique)**" Ao performed the technique causing a large, dense mist to cover the fortress below sending the defenders into panic. Running through another set of handseals he called out the Jutsu that would seal the defenders fate.

"**Hijutsu: Kirisame (Secret Technique: Mist Rain)**" Chakra draining rain poured out from the mist draining the hapless defenders of their only means to fight back as well as disabling their technological defences.

"Good now Mikoto your up, after you start the initial attack Deidara will follow along with Karura". Ordered Orochimaru.

Walking forward Mikoto ran through some handseals before slamming her hands on the ground, with a cry of **Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Summoning Technique) **a large black crow appeared with a puff of smoke. Jumping on its back the crow launched to the battle below.

Running through more handseals Mikoto performed the **Katon: Goenka (Fire Release: Great Flame Flower) **spewing out large balls of flame at the shinobi bellow. The fireballs detonated into large pillars of flame upon landing causing many casualties, the screams of the dying bellow only served to excite the Uchiha Matriarch.

"It seems I have unlimited chakra, well that's good there a technique I never got to try when I was alive" Mikoto said with a dark smile, It was good being in battle again, the feeling of adrenaline rushing through her body and the power she felt when her Jutsu lay waste to entire squads was the reason she joined the ANBU to begin with.

Mikoto was not naturally bloodthirsty, she just loved the thrill of battle. Sadly those days came to an end when she was married off to Fugaku Uchiha and forced into becoming a house wife. Deep in Mikoto's heart she felt a pain in her soul as she remembered the good old days when Kushina and herself caused havoc on the battlefield. Maybe if she made a request Orochimaru might bring her sister in all but blood back to life once again fight alongside her.

Focusing her mind back onto the massacre below she ran through the handsigns of her most powerful ninjutsu.

"**Katon: Goka Messhitsu (Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction)**" She yelled with glee as she exhaled a massive inferno of white-hot flames upon the shinobi below. With a cry of "**Oka****maitachi no Jutsu** **(Scythe Weasel)**" from Karura, a massive tornado of wind slammed into the inferno below creating a large firestorm. Deidara followed up with a series of high calibre explosions that cleaned up any survivors.

Landing on the ground before the gates of the fortress the group quickly assembled behind their new leader. Orochimaru grinned darkly at the destruction before him, It had been to long since he had seen such chaos and he took a moment to enjoy it while he could.

With a cry of "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" Orochimaru summoned three large siege snakes that rammed down the reinforced gate of the fortress revealing the defenders blockading the interior of the prison. Monzaemon seeing this pulled out a large scroll and unsealed 10 pristine white cloaked puppets, each armed with a small arsenal of weaponry and poisons. Meanwhile Sakumo slammed his hands to the ground and summoned a large pack of vicious wolves. Might Gai opened the first 2 inner gates before charging of into the defenders with Sakumo, Toka, and Monzaemon following behind.

"Ao and Deidara with me, Mikoto and Karura go join the others in the assault" Orochimaru ordered. Mikoto and Karura gave a silent nod before disappearing into the violence, meanwhile Orochimaru and his escort slipped past the battle and delved deeper into the fort.

"Who exactly are we looking anyway? you never told us, yeah." asked Deidara.

"My old apprentice, Kabuto Yakushi".

**Konohagakure no Sato:**

If someone told Sasuke Uchiha 10 years ago that he would become Hokage of the very same village he had tried to abandon he would have scoffed in their face. Yet here he was sitting behind the very same desk Hashirama Senju once sat behind, the very same desk his ancestor Madara Uchiha once desired.

It felt good for the Uchiha to finally receive some recognition for their services, it was only to bad that Sasuke was the only Uchiha left to see the day a Uchiha became Hokage. Still it wasn't as great as he thought it would be, sure he had supreme power over the law and was openly acknowledged as the strongest in the village he still had to do paperwork, listen to complaints, and deal with the occasional looks of mistrust from some of the jonin.

His little escape attempt 10 years ago had not been forgotten by some of the more radical shinobi under his command and he could tell that deep inside they where just waiting for him to slip up. Still he managed to work with them without any problems, his reputation would forever be stained but in the end he still made something great out of his life and even managed to see Itachi dead before taking up the mantle of Hokage.

After suffering a humiliating defeat at Naruto's hands and then being forcefully dragged back to the village he was immediately interrogated and then imprisoned for 6 months. In prison he learned what it was like to be at the bottom of the food chain and was forced to learn various survival skills in order to stay alive. Soon after though he was rescued from prison by Orochimaru himself and this time successfully escaped to Otogakure.

Sasuke spent three years training under the sannin before betraying him and leaving Otogakure along with three others. He managed to finally kill Itachi, only to be informed that Itachi was innocent the whole time. Tobi the soon to be leader of Akatsuki had sheltered Sasuke after his battle and even patched up his wounds, before telling Sasuke about Itachi's tragic tale.

Sasuke was infuriated and declared his intentions to destroy Konoha and execute the three elders who manipulated Itachi into destroying his clan. Joining the Akatsuki, Sasuke took the fight to Killer Bee the Hachibi Jinchuriki but was fooled into capturing a decoy, not only that but his actions sparked what would eventually become the fourth shinobi world war.

Sasuke then attacked the Five Kage Summit on Tobi's orders and was thoroughly thrashed badly by the Kage's, still it had given him a chance to improve his control with the Mangekyo Sharingan and measure his own power. Sasuke later left the summit to hunt down Danzo Shimura, who had left Konoha to attend the summit and control the five Kage with **Kotoamatsukami**, and eventually killed the elder after a fierce battle.

Soon after that the Fourth Great Shinobi War was declared, the five great nations and the Samurai of **Tetsu no Kuni (Land of Iron)** joined together in an alliance to destroy the Akatsuki and it's army of Zetsu clones. After a confronting battle with Kabuto Yakushi, where his beloved older brother Itachi joined him, he finally made peace with himself and his brother and decided to find out the answers to all his questions.

Reviving Orochimaru through Anko's curse seal, the two travelled to Konoha where Orochimaru, using a Uzumaki clan artefact summoned the Shinigami and extracted the four sealed Hokage's. After a lengthy discussion with said Kage's he finally resolved to end Madara Uchiha and his plot and create a new shinobi system that treats all as equals.

Arriving on the Battlefield with the four Hokage's he battled alongside his former comrades and foiled Madara and Obito's scheme. Sadly the war did not end there. The Akatsuki and its supporters continued to fight for another two years until they where finally crushed in one final battle. Shortly after the battle, minor hidden villages from all around the continent declared war on the weakened alliance dragging the war on for another three years.

In this time many things happened, first the original five Kage's all died in the fighting and with many of the elite's like Kakashi, Shikaku, and Inoichi dead Sasuke and Sakura where the only S-rank shinobi left to take over as Hokage. Shikamaru would have had a chance but he had more important duties as the alliance strategist to attend to. With Shikamaru out of the running it was a surprise that Sasuke was chosen over Sakura as the new Hokage but he rose up to the challenge anyway.

Next was the surprise return of **Yugakure no Sato (Hidden Hot Water Village) **that had been thought to have retired as a shinobi village. The surprise was so great that with the combined efforts of **Yugakure and Shimogakure no Sato (Hidden Frost Village)**, **Kumogakure **was cut off from the alliance main forces and nearly whipped out.

Things only got worse from there as many village secrets and techniques were stolen from every village by an unknown shinobi, with the Gedo Statue, Treasured Tools of the Sage, and Seven Swords of Kirigakure among the stolen treasures.

The war continued for another three years until the alliance scrapped in a narrow victory and finally put an end to the war by capturing **Amegakure no Sato (Hidden Rain Village) **and connecting three of the major alliance nations together. But just when they though peace would finally reign a new threat approached in the form of a newly risen Akatsuki led by his former teammate Naruto Uzumaki.

Barely a month after the war had ended, Naruto Uzumaki led an invasion force under the banner of Akatsuki into **Uzu no Kuni **and conquered the small island nation in a matter of days. At the time **Uzu no Kuni **was an assimilated territory of **Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) **and so the daimyo sent his forces to retake to island, but to his horror, the forces sent where massacred at sea before they could even reach the newly independent island nation. To make matters worse the citizens of the Land of Whirlpools rose up and joined the Akatsuki, killing all who supported the Land of Fire.

By the end of the week **Uzu no Kuni **was once again established and a new daimyo was installed. To everyone's shock the new daimyo happened to be Mito Uzumaki, and after serious investigation it was proven to be her and not an imposter. News travelled fast and soon anyone of Uzumaki blood or decent flooded to their homeland including his own friend Karin who was quick to abandon him.

Soon after the first invasion allied troops mobilised to attack the Akatsuki and put an end to the treat before it could get out of control, but once again the attackers were annihilated on sight and an order to retreat was quickly given. Soon after the disastrous attempted invasion failed Akatsuki began conquering the island nations between **Umi no Kuni (Land of Sea), Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water)**, and **Kaminari no Kuni (Land of Lightning)** quickly gaining control of the majority of the sea's along with valuable shipping routs.

Akatsuki's next target was Gato's shipping and other illegal or black market traders, effectively controlling trade and commerce within the Elemental Nations. Akatsuki then secured major shipping hubs like **Cha no Kuni (Land of Tea), Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves), **and **Yu no Kuni (Land of Hot Water)** allowing them to gain massive profit meanwhile attacking the economy of the alliance nations.

This all happened within a month, It was so fast that the alliance had failed to keep up and could not respond nor defend it's assets. Akatsuki then began gaining the love and support of the people by whipping out corruption all around the nations, claiming that the peace and security and the elimination of corruption and evil where the new Akatsuki's goals. Before long Akatsuki received support from all around the nations and quickly became the next superpower.

Akatsuki forces were deployed around the continent, each putting down crime syndicates, rouge bandit gangs, rebellions, tyrants and other corrupted elements. They even invaded **Otogakure no Sato (Hidden Sound Village) **and ended the civil war raging within the dangerous borders of the backwater nation and restored order, even placing a new daimyo and Kage to manage to newly reformed nation.

Soon it became clear that the Akatsuki had become the new face of justice and the alliance found themselves on the edge of extinction.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and once again looked down at the paperwork before him, giving a sigh he reluctantly went back to work. Before long his office door opened and his assistant walked in. She was a young woman with brown eyes and long purple hair tied up into a bun, she wore a grey formal jacket with a matching skirt and a white blouse beneath the jacket and high-heeled shoes.

Her name was Ami Uzuki, former classmate and younger sister to Yugao Uzuki. Ami was once a fangirl but after a serious scolding from her ANBU sister she began training seriously, now she acted as his personal assistant, while in reality she was an ANBU secretly assigned to be his bodyguard.

"Hokage-Sama the Konoha 11 along with the Jonin council has been assembled in the conference room as you commanded, there waiting on you now". Sasuke gave a nod before pulling on a white haori and his Hokage hat and leaving to attend the meeting.

**Fortress Island: Interior.**

The sound of screams from wounded and dying shinobi could be heard throughout the entire prison complex. The alliance shinobi were completely unprepared for reanimated shinobi to attack them, after all the last person reported capable of using the **Edo Tensei **was Kabuto and he was locked up in the very same prison that would become their tomb.

No matter how hard they fought they where no match for the invincible reanimated legend's they were forced to face. Sakumo Hatake cut a bloody path through the alliance ranks, his chakra sabre flashing so fast, leaving only blood spatter behind. Monzaemon's puppets tore the alliance shinobi to pieces with their unpredictable movements and attack style.

The alliance shinobi were suddenly shrouded in total darkness as Toka used **Kokuangyo no Jutsu (Bringer-of-Darkness Technique),** a Genjutsu developed by her clan that could not be dispelled by normal means. It was designed to blind Sharingan and Byakugan users, but it was just as effective against regular enemies.

Upon loosing their sight, the Alliance moral shattered and they broke into panic becoming easy prey for Sakumo's Wolf pack. Toka weaved through the panic alliance ranks cutting down all in her path with a pair of long kunai, Meanwhile Mikoto danced gracefully around the mêlée with sword in hand leaving a trail of corpses in her wake.

With a cry of **Futon: Kakeami (Wind Release: Cast Net) **Karura launched a wind net at a group of shinobi slicing them to ribbons. Mikoto quickly joined in with **Katon: Ryuen Hoka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique),** spitting out dozens of dragon head shaped fireballs that burned with intense heat, leaving it's victims nothing but ashes.

By the time the resurrected shinobi were done with their assault there where only a handful of defenders left. The allied shinobi rallied around their captain, preparing for their final fight when suddenly coffins rose out of the ground and captured the resurrected ninja before disappearing.

"Um what just happened?".

"I don't know but is certainly doesn't feel right". said the captain.

"What should we do then?" asked a heavily wounded guard wearing a Kumogakure flak jacket. The captain frowned for a second as he quickly though over what to do next.

"Sent a report immediately to HQ, and request reinforcements immediately, also put the prison on full lockdown. I also need 10 volunteers to join me in pursuit of the attacking forces, bring sealing scrolls, weapons, and extra body armour. The rest of you heal the wounded and form a perimeter let no one escape". The captain finally ordered.

"Yes Sir!".

**Lowest Level: With Orochimaru.**

He had found him, Kabuto Yakushi literally sat metres in front of him, only problem was, a large barrier sealing technique prevented Kabuto from escaping. They where at the bottom level of the prison now, this was where the most dangerous criminals were sentenced to be imprisoned. No mercy was shown to these prisoners.

Kabuto sat kneeling on the ground his arms raised by chains connecting to the ceiling. The cell itself was bare with only a toilet in the corner and a rug on the floor that was used as a bed. Kabuto himself was covered in chains and seal tags, a blindfold covering his eyes and various seals tattooed harshly onto his body. He was a mess, but he was still salvageable and that's what mattered to the snake sannin.

Forming a single handseal, the coffins of the previously resurrected shinobi once again appeared and opened releasing their prisoners.

"Hey why did you pull us out of the battle it was just getting to the good part". Asked a disgruntled Mikoto.

"Sorry to ruin your fun but I have need of your skills". Orochimaru said, pointing at the barrier in front of the group. Mikoto studied the barrier for a few moments before shaking her head.

"Sorry but I have no idea how to get past this barrier, I'm good with Fuinjutsu but I'm no master. Still there is some one I know who could get us past the barrier with ease". Said Mikoto after finishing her analysis of the barrier.

Orochimaru gave out a sigh "I guess I have no choice but to summon her, I had hoped to save her for later but I guess there is no harm in summoning her now". With a single hand sign another coffin was raised from the ground.

The figure that stepped out was a woman with dark blue eyes, long red hair, and had a green hairpin holding one of her bangs from covering her face. She wore a Konoha Jonin flak jacket over a sleeveless shirt, along with ANBU issue gloves with arm guards, she wore tight black pants and knee-length boots.

This woman was Kushina Uzumaki, last known heiress of the Uzumaki clan and former student of Orochimaru himself.

Blinking the woman looked around momentarily at her surroundings before turning around to see who was behind her. To her shock it was none other that her best friend Mikoto Uchiha and her sensei Orochimaru along with a bunch of other people, some of who she knew where already dead.

"Mikoto, sensei what's going on?". Asked a confused Kushina

"You have been reanimated like the rest of us by Orochimaru-sensei, now where here to rescue some prisoner. You however where summoned to break the barrier that's stopping us from rescuing said prisoner". Mikoto explained, not bothering to sugar coat the truth.

"Is this true sensei, are we being summoned to fight for you?".

"Yes it is, you see I need your unique talent with seals to rescue my poor apprentice, who was locked up by their corrupt shinobi. Can you please help me?". Said Orochimaru, twisting his words to cover the entire truth from his former student.

"Alright I guess I can help, but I don't appreciate being summoned by this Kinjutsu just so you know, if you want my complete co-operation you must do me a simple favour" Kushina demanded.

"Alright then what is it?"

"After this I want you to tell me everything that's been going on since I died, and also I want to know everything about my son!". Kushina said. Orochimaru smirked, it was an easy bargain, sure he could force her to co-operate but that would limit her power. If he could get her to willingly fight for him she would many more times effective.

"Agreed" Kushina gave a satisfied nod before walking over to the barrier. After a moment of studying she began weaving seal arrays with her chakra and layering them over the already existing seal array's of the barrier. Before long the barrier flickered momentarily before shattering like glass.

Before they could retrieve Kabuto eleven figures jumped in front of them, they were dressed in flak jackets of their respective villages along with a second slate grey armoured vest over their flak jackets, they also wore arm guards along with boots and shin guards. They were led by a large man wearing a bandana over his scarred head.

"Hold it right there intruders". The bear like man demanded. Orochimaru looked over at the unit and determined that they where élite shock troops. Shock troops were the heavy infantry of the shinobi world, they fought the bloodiest battles and held the line against all odds, only the ANBU rank higher than these guys, although unlike ANBU, shock troops rarely fought like ninja instead preferring the direct approach, crushing their enemies with brute force.

"Ah Ibiki-Kun it's been years since we last saw each other and that's how you greet me. I'm hurt I thought we where friends". Orochimaru mocked the Konoha interrogator causing the man to scowl briefly before he quickly composed himself.

"Orochimaru still as arrogant as ever, you haven't changed. Your out numbered, reinforcements are seconds away from arriving, it would be best if you surrender now" Ibiki said coldly. Orochimaru chucked darkly.

"Only seconds to finish this, very well then seconds it shall be!. Kushina you handle them, and feel free to go all out" Orochimaru ordered the red-haired kunoichi.

Kushina stepped forward from her comrades before performing handsigns for a Uzumaki clan forbidden summoning. **"Kuchiyose: Kushanada"** with a surprising bust of flame instead of smoke a large skeletal-like being that walked on all fours appeared, it had and elongated skull-like head and a large piece of armour on it's right shoulder. It was a terrifying monster straight from the darkest pits of hell. The Kushanada was a guardian of hell that punished the sinners for their crimes during their life.

"What the hell is that thing?" explained a panicked soldier as the massive creatures sheer presence threatened to crush his spirit.

_"So all this time she had such a powerful summon at her disposal. The Uzumaki Clan is full of surprises, first the re-creation of jinchuriki, then contracts with the Shinigami itself, and now summoning a Kushanada. It's now wonder the great nations wanted them dead"._ Thought an impressed Orochimaru. Once again he was left in awe at the amazing abilities possessed by the Uzumaki Clan.

"Normally summoning a Kushanada would drain my life force significantly, but seeing as I'm dead I guess there is no harm in finally using this technique". Kushina said as she jumped onto the skull of the Kushanada. Slamming her hands down onto the beast skull she cried out her next Jutsu.

**"Jigoku** **Hyoushi (Hell Binding)"**

The Kushanadas mouth opened as dozens of dark red chains rushed toward the terrified shock troops, capturing them one at a time. The chains each had barbed tips to hook into the flesh of their prey causing agony for those who were captured. The Kushanada began dragging it's hapless victims to its mouth where it eat them slowly, grinding their flesh and bones between its large teeth.

Soon only a shocked and terrified Ibiki remained, shaking at the horrifying scene he had just witnessed now he knew why he had been left until last, it was because Orochimaru wanted to break him before he died. Ibiki gathered as much of his resolve he had left before using **Kuchiyose: Aian Meiden (Summoning: Iron Maiden).** A large steel cat shaped coffin emerged from the ground and enveloped the Kushanada, chains then bound the coffin closed and then dragged the torture device under ground.

Next Ibiki quickly used **Kuchiyose: Gomon Heya (Summoning: Torture Chamber) **to trap Kushina inside an iron cage, Kushina was then wrapped up in long sharp wires that were attached to large gears on the floor. The gears slowly turned on Ibiki's command, pulling the wires tight along Kushina's body trying to cause her agony.

"I believe pain is the best language, through pain one cannot lie, and so I will understand you by sharing your pain". Ibiki explained barely concealing a grunt of pain.

"How kinky, do you always tie up your lady friends on the first date". Kushina mocked Ibiki. Kushina was already dead so she felt no pain, to her this was all mere amusement.

"Funny is it, well I know how to change that". Said Ibiki before he increased the pressure on the wires.

"Hahaha...what a fool you are, I'm already dead this body is just a host for my spirit, I don't feel anything" Kushina said with a laugh. Ibiki lost his confidence as the critical flaw in his plan was pointed out.

"Now Ibiki-Kun let me show you a trick I picked up in the last war". With that said, flames enveloped Kushina's form. The flames travelled down the wires before engulfing the iron cage in flames and melting it thus ending the summon. Ibiki was stunned at the very skilful display of control over fire.

"Did you like my **Katon: Yoroi (Fire Release: Armour) **It's thanks the that buffoon of a Raikage that I even got the inspiration for the technique. Pretty awesome don't you think". Said Kushina with a smirk. Kushina pouted when Ibiki turned to flee the battle, finally registering that he could not win.

"I didn't say you could go anywhere" she yelled with a scowl before using her **Uzumaki Kaenjin (Uzumaki Flame Battle Encampment) **to create a barrier of flames that surrounded the entire room blocking off the exits and preventing back up from arriving.

Kushina then manipulated flames into spears and began launching them at Ibiki, the large man managed to dodge them but he did not expect them to explode violently upon impact. The explosions sent the man stumbling, Ibiki managed to get his balance only to feel an extremely hot piercing pain in his chest. Looking down Ibiki could only gasp as he saw the spear of fire impaled through his heart before everything went dark.

Orochimaru chuckled darkly as he watched his favourite pupil destroy the last resistance the alliance shinobi could offer. His attack had been swift, powerful, and most of all unpredictable. The alliance forces were completely caught off guard and now they had paid for it. Smiling at the prone form of Kabuto, still locked up in chains he though about his triumphant return to the elemental nations and how he would crush all who stood in his way. Both Akatsuki and Alliance had now become his enemies and was going to show them no mercy.

By the time the reinforcements would arrive it would be too late, they would only find the corpses of their fallen comrades.

**Uzushiogakure: Akatsuki HQ-Command Centre.**

Naruto stood before a large steel table inside the Command Centre, the table held a large holographic map of the elemental nations powered by a fusion of Fuinjutsu and technology acquired from Akatsuki allies in **Yuki no Kuni (Land of Snow)**. The map itself had each nation labelled and colour coded, Alliance nations where coloured blue, Akatsuki in black and neutral in white. This piece of equipment was created by the R&D division after purchasing the technology from their allies.

Akatsuki commanders could use this map to keep track of all deployed units on all fronts and from all nations. Naruto stood there for a moment reading a mission report before reaching over and highlighting a small island nation on the map in black. showing another assimilated territory for the Akatsuki. Pulling out another report he noticed it was signed by Tsunade, realising it was the list of officers she had chosen to form her new task force, but before he could read it Kamika came rushing into the command centre.

"Leader-Same I have urgent news". Naruto looked up from his report and gave her a nod to continue.

"Intelligence Division recently intercepted a radio transmission stating that approximately five hours ago, Orochimaru and a group of resurrected shinobi lay siege to Fortress Island and successfully rescued Kabuto Yakushi along with the every prisoner there held captive". Kamika explained

"Resurrected you say? how so?".

"Edo Tensei, sir".

"Interesting, do you know who he summoned?".

"The transmission wasn't fully clear we only know that Mikoto Uchiha, Karura of Suna, Deidara formerly of Akatsuki, Sakumo Hatake, Monzaemon Chikamatsu, Toka Senju, and Ao of Kirigakure where the only shinobi clearly reported". She finished explaining.

"Where there any survivors?".

"Only a small force of twenty wounded guards were found hidden away in a secret bunker, everyone else including warden Ibiki Morino were reported as deceased".

" I see, so Orochimaru is back after seven years since his disappearance. Kamika-Chan is there anything else to report?". Naruto asked.

" Yes, reports of increased military activity coming from within **Otogakure no Sato** borders, also we ceased receiving communications from our task force deployed in that region". Said Kamika. Naruto frowned at the news, he had plans for that region that were now being scrapped. Naruto knew that Orochimaru was most likely behind the current incidents, probably restarting his work from seven years ago.

"In that case it is safe to assume that our forces in that region are under attack, Karin Uzumaki and a small team of researcher's from both the Science division and R&D division are currently deployed there sorting out the information and research data we captured from Orochimaru during his disappearance, we need to get them out if possible or at least the information". Naruto said.

"Should I keep trying to contact them and give them new orders?". Kamika asked.

"No, that would be pointless now. Kamika who is deployed in that region?".

"Taskforce Hebi, under captain Guren". She replied, Naruto though for a minute bringing a plan together in his mind.

"Guren is a powerful asset to Akatsuki and so is Karin, we can't afford to lose either one of them right now, but we also can't lose the research data. No one unauthorised can know the details of that vital information, our own forces and especially not the enemy, therefore I have decided to go to the battle personally along with those five I mentioned to you yesterday. I will try to evacuate as many our people as I can, having said that It is quite possible that evacuation will not be possible for some of our forces there so I want you to place Task Force Hebi under Pending Status: Extermination". Naruto ordered gaining a gasp from his assistant with his last order.

"E-extermination, sir is that really necessary". Kamika stuttered out in shock.

"Unfortunately it's a possible option, of course it's only as a last resort but there is extremely sensitive information with that task force that could be disastrous if it got out to our enemies or our own forces". Naruto said with a frown.

"Understood Leader-Sama, should I call up those five now" she asked.

"Yes, tell them to meet me in the courtyard, I am going to open up a **Senkaimon (World Penetration Gate) **and link it to our base in that region" Naruto ordered. Turning around, Kamika made hast down the busy halls of HQ to deliver orders to the five people who could possibly turn this entire situation around.

Moments later Naruto stood in front of a large white portal framed by large Shoji doors, this technique was a space-time technique designed to allow troops to move through the portal and teleport to another Senkaimon already opened. Soon Naruto was joined by the five people he requested.

There where four woman each dressed in a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a grey haori with a single red cloud printed on the back. The last was a man dressed in a loose black shirt, black pants and boots along with an orange scarf around his neck. He had messy silver hair and grey eyes, his name was Mutsu.

The first woman had long light purple hair with bangs in a hime-style along with brown eyes, her name was Miya Asuma. Next was a woman with long red hair with side plaits, she wore a pair of clear glasses that covered her deep red eyes. Next was a curvaceous woman with a large bust, deep purple hair and matching eye colour, her name was Kazehana. Finally there was another woman with long light grey hair tied in a ponytail and grey narrow eyes. She is usually seen with bags under her eyes, giving her an exhausted look, her name was Karasuba.

The final thing to note about the group was that they all carried a Nodachi.

"Our mission is to eliminate all enemy presence within the vicinity of Task Force Hebi HQ, Primary objective however is to retrieve and secure Captain Guren, her adjutant Yukimaru and knight Karin Uzumaki. Secondary objective is the extermination of all Akatsuki forces that fall under threat of enemy capture or fail to evacuate, the scientist are to be eliminated first if the order for extermination is given". Naruto explained to the squad.

"After our two objectives are complete then what?" Asked a curios Karasuba.

"Eliminate everyone in sight". Karasuba gave a bloodthirsty grin.

"I was hoping you would say that".

**Konohagakure: Hokage Tower.**

Sasuke stood in shocked silence, still mentally going over the horrifying news he had been brought. He stood alone in the empty hallways of the tower, completely forgetting about the Jonin meeting he was scheduled to attend. Sadness and rage coursed through out his system as he struggled to accept the information he had just received.

_"It's my fault, If only I hadn't been so careless and childish back then, if only I hadn't been so arrogant none of this would have happened. It's all my fault, all those people dead because I let Orochimaru back into this world, but not only that, my mother is now a slave to that mad man"._

_"What have I done?"._

* * *

**So anyway her is chapter 2 part 1. I originally was going to have one large chapter, but my computer is playing up so to be safe I decided to post what I already had as part one. I will post the next part soon.**

**Not much of Naruto in this chapter but he will have a large part to play in the next chapter. This chapter I managed to introduce both Sasuke as Rokudaime Hokage and Orochimaru as a third-party in the coming war. With the Kage summit set to meet with Akatsuki leader Naruto, Orochimaru decides to take advantage of the coming chaos and make his move.**

**Important Note: Chakra.  
**Everyone in this story uses chakra, only in various different ways e.g.: Shinigami use Chakra Flow and change in Nature and Shape, Quincy use change in shape manipulation etc..

**Akatsuki Ranking System:  
Leader: **The boss of Akatsuki.**  
General: **There an only ever 9 generals. they are all S-rank and represent the structure of the previous Akatsuki. They can command entire task forces, divisions and field armies.**  
Commander: **They are the division commanders. they lead entire divisions, given this rank regardless of their current rank as long as they command a their own division e.g.: R&D, Medical, etc..**  
Captain: **They are the Leaders of the Akatsuki Task Forces. They command troops of the battlefield and on missions, they also serve as the Leaders direct link to the entire army. They are equal to Elite Jonin.**  
Knight: **The First on the officer class and also the lowest officer rank. Knights act as squad leaders for crusaders, or take the role of adjutant for a higher ranked officer, they also act as ship captains, command siege batteries, scout sensitive or strategic locations and perform special operations as part of Akatsuki ANBU. They are equal of Jonin  
**officer class:  
Crusader:** Given the title Crusader in honour of their quest to destroy corruption. Crusade is the basic back bone of the chakra using force, they are the equivalent of great nation chunin forces. They operate chakra weapons and machines, operate the Navy, act as border guard and patrol force as well as police and security duties. **  
Regular: **Non-chakra user, basic civilian trained soldier, infantry and cavalry. They also operate siege weapons, machines, Naval craft and much more.

**Character Stats: Akatsuki.**

**Sado Yasutora  
origins: Bleach  
age:18  
Rank: Captain  
Division: Royal Guard  
Affiliation: Akatsuki  
Affinity: Earth/Fire  
Ability: Fullbring  
Skills: Nintaijutsu/Ninjutsu/Chakra Streaming  
nin:4 gen:2.5 tai:4.5 speed:4 strength:5 stamina:4 intelligence:3.5 handseals:4 total:31.5**

**Tsukiumi  
origins: Sekirei  
age:20  
Rank: Captain  
Division: Royal Guard  
Affiliation: Akatsuki  
Affinity: Water  
Ability: Master Level Water Manipulation  
Skills: Ninjutsu/Kenjutsu/Taijutsu  
nin:5 gen:3 tai:4 speed:4.5 strength:3 stamina:4 intelligence:3.5 handseals:5 total:32**

**Kamika Todoroki  
Alias: Tsurugi-Hime (Sword Princess)  
origins: Shikabane Hime  
age: Deceased  
Rank: Commander  
Division: Royal Guard  
Affiliation: Kogon Sect/Akatsuki  
Affinity: Wind/Lightning  
Ability: Undead Body  
Weapon: Twin Katana  
Skills: Kenjutsu/Chakra Streaming/Fuinjutsu  
nin:4 gen:3 tai:4.5 speed:5 strength:3 stamina:5 intelligence:4.5 handseals:4 total:33  
**

**Notes: Kamika is bound in death to Naruto Uzumaki by powerful binding Contract Fuinjutsu. His life force and chakra feeds her own life force and in turn she fights and protects him until her contract expires or her body is damaged beyond repair.**

**Konan  
Alias: Tenshi-Sama  
age:53  
Rank: General  
Division: Amegakure  
Affiliation: Amegakure/Akatsuki (Yahiko/Nagato/Naruto)  
Affinity: Water/Earth  
Ability: Origami Ninjutsu  
Skills: Ninjutsu/Fuinjutsu  
nin:5 gen:4 tai:4 speed:4.5 strength:2.5 stamina:3.5 intelligence:4.5 handseals:5 total:33**

**Tsunade Senju**  
**age:24**  
**Rank: General**  
**Affiliation: Konohagakure/Akatsuki**  
**Affinity: Water/Earth/Fire**  
**Ability: Mokuton/Yoton**  
**Skills: Ninjutsu/Taijutsu/Iryojutsu/Fuinjutsu**  
**nin:5 gen:4 tai:5 speed:4.5 strength:5 stamina:4 intelligence:5 handseals:4 total:36.5**

**Notes: With modifications on Hiruko's Chimera Technique Tsunade was able awaken the dormant Mokuton and implant the former Mizukage's Yoton.**

**Miya Asuma**  
**origins: Sekirei**  
**Age:30**  
**Rank: General**  
**Affiliation: Akatsuki**  
**Affinity: Wind/Yang**  
**Ability: Shockwave Sword**  
**Weapon: Totsuka no Tsurugi**  
**Skills: Kenjutsu/Taijutsu**  
**nin:4.5 gen:3.5 tai:5 speed:5 strength:4 stamina:4.5 intelligence:4 handseals:4 total:34.5**

**Karasuba**

**origins: Sekirei**  
**Age:27**  
**Rank: Captain**  
**Affiliation: Akatsuki**  
**Affinity: Fire/Yang**  
**Ability: Shockwave Sword**  
**Weapon: Nodachi**  
**Skills: Kenjutsu/Taijutsu**  
**nin:4.5 gen:3 tai:5 speed:4.5 strength:4.5 stamina:4.5 intelligence:3.5 handseals:3.5 total:33**

**Mutsu**  
**origins: Sekirei**  
**Age:26**  
**Rank: Captain**  
**Affiliation: Akatsuki**  
**Affinity: Earth**  
**Ability: Earth Sword**  
**Weapon: Nodachi**  
**Skills: Kenjutsu/Taijutsu/Chakra streaming**  
**nin:4.5 gen:2.5 tai:4 speed:4 strength:4 stamina:4 intelligence:4 handseals:3 total:30**

**Matsu**  
**origins: Sekirei**  
**Age:27**  
**Rank: Captain**  
**Affiliation: Akatsuki**  
**Affinity: Water/Lightning**  
**Ability: EMP and Hacking**  
**Weapon: Nodachi **  
**Skills: Genjutsu/Kenjutsu/Intelligence nin:3.5 gen:4.5 tai:3 speed:4.5 strength:3.5 stamina:3.5 intelligence:5 handseals:4.5 total:32**

**Kazehana**  
**origins: Sekirei**  
**Age:30**  
**Rank: Captain**  
**Affiliation: Akatsuki**  
**Affinity: Wind**  
**Ability: Sensor/ Master Level Wind Manipulation**  
**Weapon: Nodachi**  
**Skills: Ninjutsu/Kenjutsu/Taijutsu**  
**nin:5 gen:3 tai:4 speed:4 strength:3 stamina:4 intelligence:3 handseals:4 total:30**

**Konoha:**

**Sasuke Uchiha  
Age:24  
Rank: Hokage  
Affiliation: Konohagakure  
Affinity: Lightning/Fire  
Ability: Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan/Blaze Release  
Weapon: Chokoto  
Skills: Ninjutsu/Genjutsu/Kenjutsu  
nin:5 gen:4 tai:3.5 speed:4.5 strength:3.5 intelligence:3.5 stamina:4 handseals:4 total:32  
**

**Ami Uzuki**  
**Age:24**  
**Rank: ANBU**  
**Affiliation: Konohagakure**  
**Affinity: Fire (some skill with Water release)**  
**Ability: Konoha-Ryu/Crescent Moon Style**  
**Weapon: Katana**  
**Skills: Kenjutsu/Ninjutsu/Genjutsu**  
**nin:3.5 gen:4 tai:4 speed:4.5 strength:2 stamina:3 intelligence:3.5 handseals:4 total:28.5**

**Otogakure:**

**Kushina Uzumaki  
Age:30 (deceased)  
Rank: Jonin  
Affiliation: Uzushiogakure/Konohagakure  
Affinity: Fire/Water  
Ability: Uzumaki chakra and longevity  
Weapon: ?  
Skills: Ninjutsu/Fuinjutsu  
nin:5 gen:2.5 tai:4 speed:4 strength:3.5 stamina:5 intelligence:3 handseals:3.5 total:30.5**

**Mikoto Uchiha  
Age:35 (deceased)  
Rank: ANBU  
Affiliation: Konohagakure  
Affinity: Fire/Lightning/Water  
Weapon: Katana  
Ability: Sharingan  
Skills: Ninjutsu/Genjutsu  
nin:5 gen:4 tai:3.5 speed:4.5 strength:2.5 stamina:3.5 intelligence:4 handseals:4 total:31**

**Karura  
Age:32 (Deceased)  
Rank: Jonin  
Affiliation: Sunagakure  
Affinity: Wind  
Ability: Tessenjutsu  
Weapon: Tessen  
Skills: Tessenjutsu/ninjutsu  
nin:5 gen:2 tai:3.5 speed:3.5 strength:3.5 stamina:4 intelligence:4 handseals:4.5 total:30  
**

**Monzaemon Chikamatsu  
Age: 67 (Deceased)  
Rank: Jonin  
Affiliation: Sunagakure  
Affinity: Wind/Earth  
Ability: Puppet Master  
Skills: Puppetry/Ninjutsu/Fuinjutsu  
nin:4 gen:4.5 tai:3.5 speed:3 strength:3 stamina:4 intelligence:5 handseals:5 total:32**

**Ao  
Age:40 (Deceased)  
Rank: Jonin  
Affiliation: Kirigakure  
Affinity: Water  
Ability: Sensor/Byakugan  
Skills: Ninjutsu/Tracking/Assassination  
nin:4.5 gen:4 tai:4.5 speed:4 strength:3 stamina:3.5 intelligence:3.5 handseals:4 total:31**

**Toka Senju  
Age:33 (Deceased)  
Rank: Jonin  
Affiliation: Senju Clan  
Affinity: Yin  
Ability: Genjutsu Mistress  
Skills: Genjutsu  
nin:3.5 gen:5 tai:4 speed:5 strength:2 stamina:3.5 intelligence:4 handseals:4 total:31**

**Deidara  
Age:21 (Deceased)  
Rank: S-rank  
Affiliation: Akatsuki  
Affinity: Earth/Lightning/Fire  
Ability: Explosion Release  
Skills: Ninjutsu/Demolition  
nin:5 gen:3.5 tai:3.5 speed:4.5 strength:3.5 intelligence:4.5 stamina:4 handseals:3.5 total:32  
**

**Sakumo Hatake  
Age:42 (Deceased)  
Rank: Jonin  
Affiliation: Konohagakure  
Affinity: Lightning  
Ability: White Chakra  
Weapon: White Light Chakra Sabre  
Skills: Ninjutsu/Kenjutsu  
nin:5 gen:3 tai:5 speed:4.5 strength:4 stamina:3.5 intelligence:4 handseals:4 total:33**


	3. The Pieces are Moving Part II

**Chapter One: The Pieces are Moving Part II**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Jutsu/Technique/Biju**

_Thoughts/Thinking_

Talking/Speech

**So anyway chapter 3 is here. Some mixed review especially over the Kushina issue, some good, some negative and some just childish, but whatever just know there is a plan for everything.**

**I honesty don't know why Kabuto didn't revive her with Edo Tensei, we all know Naruto would never hurt his "precious People" and if he was forced to confront her he would have handed himself over to Kabuto on a silver platter, the war would be over, Kabuto would still be free and we wouldn't have to listen to every characters sob story.**

* * *

**Konohagakure: Kurenai Yuhi's House.**

Today was the day, she reminded herself, today was the important jonin meeting that she was requested to attend. The meeting itself was about the upcoming Kage meeting with the leader of the Akatsuki, Naruto Uzumaki. Shinobi from various branches of the Alliance Intelligence division had already arrived to supply Konoha with the latest intelligence gathered on Akatsuki. As per request, Naruto send a reply of acceptance to join the five Kage at a summit later that week.

This meeting was an information session, everyone would trade the information they had gathered on Akatsuki and its members with each other in order to prepare for a possible conflict. Kurenai wasn't naïve to believe that the Kage summit would be peaceful, Kurenai knew that a fight was going to happen, she even knew when it would happen, who would be there, and even the bodyguards of each Kage, including the Akatsuki members present.

One would ask how a Jonin, with only A-rank clearance would know such sensitive information, the answer was simple, Kurenai Yuhi was actually a member of the Akatsuki for 7 years now.

She had joined the Akatsuki seven years ago, just after Madara was defeated by Hashirama Senju for a second time. She has since then played the role of a spy, Continuing her duties as a Konoha jonin, while secretly transferring valuable information and data to the Akatsuki. Kurenai herself had done such a good job over the years of service that she had become a very important asset, even being granted the rank of Commander and then placed in charge of the Konoha-branch of the Akatsuki Intelligence Division.

Since then she had recruited a number of spy's for the Akatsuki Intelligence Division. To her it felt great to be able to make a difference in the world, before joining the Akatsuki she had never really though too much about those in need, only acting on the orders given to her, but after "that" incident her eyes had been opened, she finally understood the plight of those treated unjustly by the great nations for such petty reasons.

Standing naked in front of the door sized mirror she observed her form, despite being nearly 40 she was still considered to be one of konoha's most beautiful woman. She still had the long black untamed shoulder-length hair she had 10 years ago, and her body was still in great shape, it was nicely toned from years of physical work, yet she still retained a curvaceous form. The only difference was to long scar that ran over the place where her womb was located.

Seeing that scar again, brought painful memory flashes in her head, the pain bringing the woman to her knee's as she desperately tried to suppress the memories of pain, betrayal, hate, and helplessness that tore at her sanity, threating to consume her. Like always when this happened, she thought of her saviour, Naruto Uzumaki, the one person who hadn't abandoned her in her time of need.

The memories once again receded deep into her mind and she picked herself up off the floor, deciding to get dressed she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a standard Jonin uniform along with the flak jacket and carefully slipped them on. Walking over to her bedside table she picked up a long katana, the very same one that had once belonged to her father and strapped it on to the back of her vest.

Stepping out the front door of her apartment she once again reminded herself of the importance of this meeting. She owed Naruto so much, she would make sure he knew exactly what the alliance had in store for him, or she would die trying.

**Otogakure: Akatsuki base.**

Guren swore loudly as she ducked under the heavy punch of the crazed curse seal abomination that attempted to decapitate her, sliding around the beast's body she swung her crystal blade at its neck and with a spray of blood, watched as it collapsed dead on to the ground. Without so much as a second to waste she jumped back into the bloody mêlée that had consumed the fortress.

Guren danced through the battle ground, crystal blades cutting a bloody path through the enemy ranks but no matter how many she killed their numbers still seemed endless. Herself along with a handful of elites where doing fine but the rest of her forces were slowly being brought down. If things kept on going this way they would eventually be overrun.

"Yukimaru has the Senkaimon been opened yet" Guren asked her adjutant.

"Yes It's just been opened now" he replied.

"Good began evacuating the troops, start with Karin's squad first, followed by the wounded, and then the lower ranks" Guren ordered, yelling over the battlefield.

Receiving his orders Yukimaru ran off to pass the message to the higher ranked officers. Guren sighed, this whole mess had begun shortly after Kagero and Kotohime Fuma, both badly injured were found unconscious by the tree line that surround the fortress. Guren knew that both kunoichi were powerful Otogakure Jonin, both being highly ranked and respected. They both followed their Otokage, Sasame Fuma, at all times so the fact that they had shown up in Akatsuki territory both badly injured and without Sasame concerned Guren deeply.

Word of Orochimaru's return had also spread, it gave Guren reason to believe that Orochimaru was behind the mysterious wounds found the two Otogakure kunoichi. Guren had immediately sent out scouts to survey the borders of their territory but after not hearing from them since she sent them out hours ago she came to the conclusion that enemy attack was imminent. Guren had mustered up the defences and prepared for an assault on the walls, that didn't happen instead in a brilliant flash of light a large steel shipping crate had appeared in the courtyard of the fortress.

The crate burst open barely seconds after it's arrival, dozens of mutated, crazed, and deranged curse seal abominations came charging out, each howling battle cries, the very sound sent chills up her spine these beast's were no longer people but twisted creatures of depravity, filth, and blood lust. Things only got worse from there when some of the abominations began growing and evolving into more powerful and deadly killing machines.

"**Shoton: Omiwatari no Jutsu (Crystal Release: The God's Crossing Technique)**" Guren shouted, slamming her hands to the ground a stream of crystal spears erupted from the ground, impaling three abominations multiple times. Guren saw a large shadow hovering over above her, quickly jumping aside dodging the massive fist that slammed into the ground leaving a crater with its impact.

Turning to face her new opponent she was shocked to see a monster the size of a two-story house staring back at her, it's gaze filled with blood lust and insanity. The beast was a large mass of muscle, torn flesh and bone, dripping in blood and other fluids, the beast had three large legs, two massive, muscular arms, and a long tail covered in spikes of bone. The abomination let out an ear shattering roar revealing rows upon rows of razor-sharp blood stained teeth, it's breath reeked of blood and decay causing Guren to cringe in disgust.

Lifting it's club like arm above its head the beast let out another roar before swinging down at Guren again, once more dodging the attack, Guren created a large lance of crystal and launched it straight into the beast thick hide, to her shock and horror the crystal lance shattered upon impact. The beast once again swung its arm this time in a sweep attack, Guren ducked under the attack but the beasts attack continued, slamming into a group of unaware soldiers crushing their bodies on impact.

Guren jumped up above the beast's head and launched a barrage of large crystal shuriken but the result was the same with the crystal shattering on impact. Before Guren could land a large fleshy tendril detached from the monster's body and slammed her into the ground with near bone shattering force. Guren let out a cry of pain as she felt her left arm break, her vision blurred as her head painfully impacted the ground. Looking up she could only watch as the monsters meaty fist rose above her to deliver the killing blow.

With a guttural roar the beast's arm began it's decent, Guren closed her eye's and waited for the end when she heard a loud thud only inches from her body. Opening her eye's she was surprised to see the severed arm of the abomination laying next to her wounded body. Looking up at her saviour she was greeted with the sight of a lavender haired woman clad in black.

"M-miya-Sama" Guren stuttered in shock, turning her head said woman gave her a small barely noticeable smile before turning to confront the beast in front of her.

"Take it easy Guren, the cavalry has arrived we'll take care of this fight" Naruto said as he appeared behind her.

"Naruto-Kun your hear too" Guren whispered, still Naruto heard her words and offered a kind smile to his old friend.

"Guren you're my friend, of course I would come to your aid, now relax and let Matsu heal you I'll handle the situation from here" Naruto said. Guren let out a sigh of relief and relaxed as Matsu begun healing her wounds.

Miya looked at the beast in front of her with contempt as it whimpered pitifully at the loss it's arm, giving an enraged scream the beast prepared to charge at the swordswoman. Gripping her sword with two hands, Miya brought her blade above her head in a kendo stance letting her chakra build in her blade, without a word Miya brought her blade down in a smooth arc releasing a powerful shockwave that collided with the enraged monster. Seconds passed in silence before the beast was completely bisected in half straight down from head to groin, both halves splitting apart showering the area in gore and organs.

Karasuba danced through the battle with crazed glee, her blade releasing point-blank shockwaves on impact leaving a gory mess in her wake. Her grin never leaving her face as she cut down abomination after abomination. With a cry of **Hana Senpuu (Flower Whirlwind) **Kazehana unleashed a whirlwind of wind coated sakura petals that tore the abomination's to pieces. Mutsu gently tapped the butt of his scabbard onto the ground and whispered **Kasaiten (Smashing Point) **causing the ground around him to shatter before spears of earth rose out of the ground and impaled a group of monsters killing them instantly.

"Tell me Guren, what exactly happened?" Naruto asked the bluenette.

"We found two Otogakure kunoichi wounded by the tree line and brought them into the base for treatment, you see these kunoichi where the personal bodyguards of the Otokage, Sasame Fuma. After that this giant steel crate suddenly appeared in a flash of light inside the base, before we knew it we where fighting for our lives, we were caught off guard and it cost us dearly in the first minutes of the battle." Guren informed her leader.

"_Appeared in a flash of light, whoever could do that must be highly skilled in Space-Time Techniques. Orochimaru has some serious fire power in his employ."_ Naruto though to himself.

"Very well then, I guess I'll go join the battle, If this attacked happened now it's safe to assume Orochimaru's forces aren't to far away" said Naruto and with that he left to join the battle.

Looking at an abomination in front of him, Naruto raised a single finger at the beast and muttered "**Raiton: Shinso (Lightning Release: Sacred Spear)**, a beam of purple lightning fired from his fingertips and pierced the monsters heart, killing it. Raising his arm he easily knocked aside a clumsy swing from another monster before creating a sword of flame in his right hand and decapitated his attacker. Naruto looked rather relaxed as he walked through the battle killing his attacker's with ease.

"Miya, round-up the remaining monsters into the courtyard, I'll finish them off then" Naruto ordered. Miya nodded and began to round the monster's into the courtyard. Upon seeing the abomination's all trapped in the courtyard he gave a satisfied nod and prepared his technique.

"**Katon: Goen Ryuga (Fire Release: Ultra Dragon Fang Flame)**" Naruto called out and placed his palms onto the ground. The ground shook for a moment before over one hundred spears of white-hot fire erupted from the ground, impaling, and incinerating the trapped victims.

Naruto gave out sigh and watched the flames burn away the curse seal monsters. The technique he used was of his own creation, having begun working on its development after finding out he had a powerful fire affinity. With the help of the stolen Uchiha and Sarutobi clan scroll's along with the Uzumaki clan's own extensive arsenal of Fire Release techniques, Naruto was quick to master his element.

Of course he didn't just focus on his fire affinity, he also had a weaker lightning affinity, and although not having an affinity for Water and Earth he had a natural talent for learning techniques of those elements, most likely due to his Senju heritage. While having mastered Fire and Lightning and having skills with Water and Earth, Naruto had no talent for Wind Release and so largely ignored learning it.

"Karin, gather up some samples to take back to the science division, these monsters were different from the last time I encountered them seven years ago, I want to know everything about them" Naruto ordered Karin who nodded and began sealing away the corpses of the fallen curse seal monsters.

"Collect the wounded, burn the dead, then proceed with evacuation back to H.Q" At Naruto's order the remaining Akatsuki began their work.

"Take me to the infirmary, It's time those Otogakure kunoichi explain themselves".

The Akatsuki leader arrived at the infirmary before long, taking in the sights of the many wounded, and screaming soldiers, the medic's rushed frantically, trying to stabilise as many casualties as possible. Naruto frowned, disappointed that he could not prevent this attack but he realised not every situation could be accounted for.

Walking over to the unconscious Otogakure jonin, he got a good look at her and recognised her as Kagero Fuma, she was a young woman with shoulder length lime green hair, pale skin, and wore standard Otogakure jonin uniform with black flack jacket. Walking over to her he raised a single finger and gently tapped her forehead. Kagero let out a groan as she was forcefully woken up, looking up she saw who she recognised as the Akatsuki leader.

"Naruto-Sama".

"Kagero good to see your still alive, now do mind telling me what exactly happened?" Naruto asked.

"We were betrayed, by our own shinobi who had conspired with Orochimaru. We were caught unaware, somehow the deployment rosters had been sabotaged and all those shinobi loyal to Sasame-Sama were stationed around the Kage tower, when the attack happened we were all trapped and forced to fight overwhelming numbers" Kagero explained. Naruto nodded and gestured for her to continue.

"Sasame-Sama, Kotohime, and myself were fine, we even managed to take out a large number of their forces, the battle soon turned to our favour, and that's when 'she' arrived" Kagero spoke solemnly.

"Who arrived?".

"Don't know her name only that she had long red hair, an immortal body, manipulated flame with ease, and most of all, she had an arsenal of terrifying forbidden techniques." Kagero said with a frightened look as if the very memory of that particular battle still haunted her.

Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face as he tried to piece the pieces of the story together "_Red hair, possibly a Uzumaki but not confirmed, immortal body probably referring to Edo Tensei, flame manipulation at high levels is rare but not difficult for a master. Fire release is a common element even in the Uzumaki and Senju clans and it's most prominent in the Uchiha clan, and finally an arsenal of Kinjutsu, well most jonin know at least one Kinjutsu but to have an entire arsenal, it's insane, whoever Orochimaru has employed is someone not to mess with, even I would have difficulty fighting someone of her calibre_" Naruto thought.

"Well, thank you for your report, I'll leave you to your rest".

**Konohagakure: Hokage Tower.**

Sasuke Uchiha, Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato sat at the head of the large oaken table that nearly filled the Hokage office, behind him sat a large window that gave him a view of the entire village, to his right was his ever faithful bodyguard.

Sasuke right now was looking over the dossiers of Naruto Uzumaki, Kamika Todoroki, Tsukiumi and Yasutora Sado. Sasuke, like all the Kage had received an acceptance letter from Naruto for the Kage Summit. To keep the event peaceful both sides had given a limited description of their followers attending as bodyguards, Naruto knew who each of the Kage would bring to the summit and the Kage knew who Naruto was taking.

Much to the Kage's frustration though Naruto only gave them the names of his bodyguards and nothing else, leaving the Alliance to rely on their limited information, meanwhile Naruto had received slightly more usable information. Naruto had once again got the jump on the Alliance.

Looking a the dossier of Tsukiumi, he let out a sigh, the information was basic at best as the Alliance intelligence division could not seem to gain much information on any of the Akatsuki. Tsukiumi's only know trait was her mastery over water release and her tsundere attitude, she chose small-scale, fast attacks instead of slower but stronger water ninjutsu.

Yasutora Sado was basically the same in regard to information, he had massive strength and durability but other than that, nothing. Kamika had even less, only known for masterful skills with a sword.

Finally looking at the dossier of the Akatsuki leader and his old friend he was surprised to find it slightly more detailed than the others yet still lacking vital information. Naruto was definitely at S-rank level, he generally took a 3rd person approach to battles often having a summon or subordinate fight in his stead, he possessed more than one particular summoning contract, had mastery over fire release, current world best seal master, and was a master manipulator and recruiter.

With a tired sigh Sasuke slammed the dossier closed and tossed the pile of folders aside, rubbing his forehead to ward off the oncoming headache he ordered his assistant to call in Konoha's elites. It wasn't long before they started arriving one by one, the first was Kurenai Yuhi although that didn't surprise him as she was rather efficient.

Next to arrive was Sakura Haruno his old teammate and current Slug Sannin. Sakura looked like a pink haired Tsunade, breast's and all. Sasuke wasn't sure if Sakura was a _really _late developer or she used a Jutsu to replicate Tsunade's form. The only difference was that she had long flowing pink hair that reached her waist, and her clothing. Sakura wore a black sleeveless shirt that was half unzipped leaving ample cleavage exposed, fishnet gloves that ended under her shoulders with black fingerless elbow length gloves over them, she wore a black short skirt with thigh high fishnet stockings and knee-length heeled boots. Resting gently on her shoulders was a white haori with the kanji for 'heal' on the back in red print.

Sakura, after Naruto left, took to training with a vengeance, she studied under Tsunade and Kurenai both for the first three years and made Jonin by the time the Fourth Great Shinobi War began, she served as proxy commander of the Medical and Logistics division under captain Shizune. Sakura made her name in the S-rank list during the war with her ability to heal the entire allied army at the one time, but also because of her amazing victory over Yugakure and the slaying of their village leader that would ultimately force Yugakure out of the war.

After the war she continued training and improving, joining the ANBU for three years and making the rank of ANBU captain at mid-term before eventually retiring from ANBU and becoming apart of the villages elites. Sasuke knew Sakura had most likely surpassed long ago, as she had kept on training and fighting while he sat behind a desk all day. Sasuke also knew the only reason she didn't get the Hokage position was because she was desperately needed on the battlefield where her presence could change the entire momentum of a battle.

Following Sakura's arrival was Hanabi Hyuga and Konohamaru Sarutobi both proudly wearing their Jonin uniforms, behind them trailed Hinata Hyuga, former Konoha genin and now bodyguard to Hanabi Hyuga the current Hyuga clan head.

After Naruto's defection Hinata had given up hope, her skills slipped and her determination gone she was easy pickings for the Hyuga council who forced her to fight Hanabi for her title, needless to say Hanabi destroyed the frail Hinata. Hinata was then banished to the branch house and spent the next year as a servant. After many failed attempts at marrying her off to nobility she was once again banished only this time to ROOT, Danzo made quick work on breaking her and unleashing her potential.

Unfortunately the Root division collapsed two years later with the death of Danzo and the instalment of Sasuke Uchiha as Rokudaime Hokage, Hinata with her conditioning and training half complete was considered too unstable to be re-instated into regular or ANBU ranks and so at the mercy of Hanabi was made an independent shinobi under the orders of the Hyuga clan and was to serve as the clan head's bodyguard.

Hinata for her part dressed in a simple lavender kimono with a nodachi sheathed at her waist, she now had long flowing dark blue hair with a curvaceous figure. Hanabi like most Hyuga clan woman developed better than most, but kept her ample bust and curves hidden under her jonin uniform.

Hanabi had taken over the Hyuga clan upon her father's death during the war, she had proven to be a quick, decisive leader with a strong conviction. Her first act as leader was to remove the Hyuga council, executing anyone who opposed her, next she removed the ban on learning techniques outside of the Juken, finally she removed the need for a branch and main house instead developing a system that chose its heir from the best of the newest generation of Hyuga.

Konohamaru himself was made clan head on becoming a Jonin after the war, he still to this day trained hard in order to defeat his wayward pseudo older brother, Naruto.

The next to enter was Rock Lee, now special jonin and Konoha's best taijutsu master. Rock Lee had survived the war despite being on the battlefield for the entirety of the five years, he still kept his youthful attitude despite the death of Neji and Gai he was someone Sasuke had come to respect greatly. Lee wore his typical green spandex suit with orange leg warmers and a jonin flak jacket.

Tenten Uchiha, Sasuke's wife came in next, Sasuke had no idea how it happened but during the war he slowly fell in love with her and she eventually reciprocated that love. Tenten was unlike Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. She didn't have much if any emotional baggage like Sakura, wasn't superficial and vain like Ino, and was strong-willed and courageous unlike Hinata, to Sasuke, Tenten was the better kunoichi.

Tenten became Jonin after the war and married Sasuke barely a month after, she did a stint with the ANBU for three years along with Sakura and Ino before retiring at the three-year mark and taking up the mantle of jonin sensei. Tenten still wore her long brown hair in two buns but now stood as the tallest kunoichi among their small group of friends, she didn't have the busty, curvaceous figures Ino, Sakura, and Hinata had but instead had a more athletic appeal.

She wore a crimson sleeveless kimono like blouse with a large white obi wrapped around her waist, she had black pants that ended just under her knee along with high-heeled sandals like Tsunade used to wear and black fingerless gloves. Resting on her lower back was a large sealing scroll that contained her massive arsenal of weaponry.

Shino Aburame followed next, wearing a long dark green hooded trench coat and jonin uniform. Shino had been promoted to special jonin during the war after he defeated the ANBU level Torune Aburame and saved an entire division from annihilation. Shino had become the leader of the Communications Jamming squad, a squad designed to combine parasitic insects of the Aburame clan with wind release users to jam enemy communication devises and sensor ninja.

Next to arrive was Kiba Inuzuka, special jonin and leader of the tracking and pursuit division. Kiba wore his Jonin uniform along with an unzipped black jacket with fur collar over his flak vest. Kiba had a long scar down the left side of his face covering his now empty eye socket.

Kiba's mother Tsume died during the war leaving Hana Inuzuka to take charge of the clan, Kiba was left to take over Hana's former role as the leader of the Tracking and Pursuit Division and to this day still lead the division with great efficiency.

Shikamaru Nara arrived next followed by Choji Akimichi. Shikamaru was the current alliance head strategist and Konoha's Jonin Commander, after his father, Shikaku, death Shikamaru took over the role of Head Strategist. He dressed in standard Jonin uniform, held a lit cigarette between his lips and had begun growing a small beard like his father.

Sasuke himself had respect for Shikamaru's tactical and strategic skills but honestly disliked him as a person, but then again most people didn't like Shikamaru anymore. Shikamaru had always if not subconsciously looked down on people due to his high intelligence, whenever asked to explain something he would sigh or groan as if trying to explain was a chore. Whenever Shikamaru had to explain something his tone felt as if he was explain something to a child, this only got worse as he was promoted to a higher rank.

Shikamaru's attitude had not gained him any friends in fact he had lost a lot of respect among his peers of the Konoha 12, his attitude is also the most likely why Temari, the current Kazekage dumped him.

Choji himself still wore traditional Akimichi clan armour although it was the same colour scheme as his late father. Choji upon taking the jonin rank was made clan head and grew in much-needed confidence and skill, out of all the Konoha 12, the Fourth Great Ninja War served to help improve Choji the most.

Choji acted as heavy support for whatever division he was assigned to and proved countless time's how valuable an asset he was. He had grown from a fat coward to a man worthy of respect.

Finally after everyone else had arrived, Ino Yamanaka chose to join them. Ino was on her day off so she instead of her ANBU uniform, dressed in a black sleeveless and backless shirt, tight dark purple pants and black thigh high boots, on her back was a large tattoo depicting all five elements along with the kanji for 'fire', 'water', 'wind', 'lightning', and 'earth'. Ino had developed in one of the villages most beautiful kunoichi having a figure and curves most woman where jealous of.

Ino spent the first three years after both Naruto and Sasuke's defection training with her father and Anko Mitarashi in the art of interrogation and assassination, but was re-assigned to a combat squad after having been found using her mind techniques to rob prisoners of their Jutsu and information without clearance.

This of course revealed a deeply disturbing issue with Ino, she had an obsession with power that went beyond unhealthy to the point Ino would try to replicate or copy the style's and techniques of powerful ninja she respected. After the battle with Hidan and Kakuzu, Ino claimed the Jashinist triple bladed scythe as her own in respect for the man who defeated her sensei. Other examples being the snake summoning contract from Anko used in a similar style to that of Orochimaru, the use of elemental techniques from all five elements similar to Kakuzu, and recently learning Fuinjutsu in respect for her latest admiration, Naruto Uzumaki.

Not only that, but to Sasuke, Ino held a sinister look in her eyes and an aura that practically screamed "I'm going to stab you in the back and rob you for everything you have the moment you look away from me". Ino disguised it well but Sasuke was trained under the master manipulator Orochimaru and could see what the others failed to see. For now he decided to keep an eye on her and wait for her to slip up.

"Now that everyone has arrived we can now begin. I first want to discuss the up coming Kage Summit in Amegakure, as you know the Akatsuki leader will be personally attending, what most of you don't know is that we will be setting up an ambush and dealing the Akatsuki a crippling blow" Sasuke began.

"Excuse me but this seems like a predictable move, wont he expect this?" Shikamaru asked.

"The meeting will be held as a peace talk to discuss the ongoing issues around the continent along with the high-rise of crime, as far as Naruto is concerned this topic is all about what his organisation stands for" Sasuke said confidently.

"I still don't buy it, Naruto didn't become the leader of a superpower by being an idiot" Shikamaru protested still not convinced about the simplicity of the plan.

"It doesn't have to be complicated, Naruto arrives at the summit and we ambush him during the peace talks, as long as Naruto shows up that's all that matters" Sasuke said in annoyance.

"Why bother with peace talks if your going to ambush him, shouldn't you use this opportunity to actually accomplish something significant like an alliance" Sakura said interrupting the Hokage and the Jonin Commander from their argument.

"We are going to attempt to negotiate an alliance but should that fail we will have no choice but to kill him" the Hokage replied.

"Do you really believe it will be that easy, It's been ten years since Naruto disappeared and he has had plenty of time to get stronger and improve. He probably isn't the same person you once knew" surprisingly it was Kurenai who spoke up.

"Naruto may have become stronger and more mature but I believe that he is still the same naïve child he was when he left, as for how he gained such a powerful organisation, well there is no denying it Naruto has a gift for understanding people and making them believe in him, he has great charisma and it probably wouldn't be any issue for him to recruit a powerful tactician to guide his forces" Sasuke explained. He was confident that Naruto while having grown up still possessed the same mindset he had before leaving Konoha.

"Sasuke that's such a naïve line of thinking" Sakura reprimanded her leader.

"Hey I know Naruto better than anyone, we were once like brothers, we shared our dreams and ideals, fought side by side with our lives on the line, I have seen this strange power of Naruto's it only works because he has such conviction in his ideals and beliefs that's why I think Naruto has not changed" Sasuke begun. "Unlike you Sakura, I didn't pass up the opportunity to learn about my teammate, I didn't reject him on a childish whim" Sasuke said harshly causing Sakura to flinch.

"Well look at what's happened, Naruto left after justice failed, it's clear to me that Naruto changed just as much as it is obvious to me that you don't know Naruto as much as you claim do" Sakura argued back.

"And I suppose you know him better then, well go on then enlighten us" Sasuke yelled, slamming his hands onto his desk. Sakura was quiet for a moment looking conflicted for a brief moment.

"No I don't, but I do know Naruto is different from the one we grew up with" said Sakura calmly.

_"Oh Sakura knows something we don't, I wonder what it is hehehe..." _Ino thought with a mental grin. Years of working in T&I had trained her to read people like they where books.

"Well if you don't have anything important to add then please keep quiet and speak only when addressed" Sasuke ordered, but scowled when he instead received a look of contempt from the pink haired jonin.

Ever since he returned he had been subjected to mistrust and insubordination from his fellow shinobi even among those of his generation. While he was quick to crush any opposition he was sure Sakura could crush him instead should he try anything with her.

"Well anyway I have chosen my bodyguards for the up coming Kage Summit, I can only bring three into the summit chamber with me so the rest of you will be concealed inside a hidden room attached to the summit chamber" Sasuke said after regaining his composure.

"So who is going with you then?" Kiba asked impatiently.

"Rock Lee, you will deal with Tsukiumi who has been reported seen using high speed water release. With you speed you should be able to avoid her attacks and defeat her in close combat" Sasuke explained to the youth loving jonin.

"Sakura Haruno, you will take out Yasutora Sado, he has high strength and endurance along with great taijutsu skills. With your overwhelming might you should have little difficulty destroying him".

"Tenten Uchiha, You will deal with Kamika Todoroki a know Kenjutsu master. Tenten I believe only you have the skillset necessary to kill her so I leave her to you" the Hokage informed his wife.

"What about you?" said Kiba who was a little miffed at not being assigned a fight.

"I'll personally deal with Naruto, It's time I settle the score once and for all".

"Well is that all?, I have to leave for Amegakure and prepare for the Summit" Shikamaru asked. Shikamaru as the head strategist was assigned to help set up the ambush and so had to leave days early in advance.

"One more thing, lately a number of high-ranking alliance members have been found murdered, the culprit is still unknown but highly skilled as all the victims were B-ranked and above, therefore as Konoha's élite forces I want you to be always on your guard" Sasuke warned his elites.

"Who were the victims" Shino inquired. Sasuke sighed and pulled out a small stack of dossiers.

"Akatsuchi, former bodyguard of the Sandaime Tsuchikage and master of the earth style, Kinkaze of Suna, high-ranking jonin and possessor of the Jinton (Magnet Release) Kekkei Genkai, Dodai Head Jonin of Kumo and possessor of both Yoton (Lava Release) and Black Lightning, and finally Mizugiri Hozuki Jonin of Kiri and member of the Hozuki clan" Sasuke informed the group while passing out the dossiers.

"Was there any defining trait left on the bodies after their murder" Shikamaru asked as he scanned over the documents.

"Yes, all the victims had their hearts missing" his statement was met with shocked silence.

**Akatsuki HQ: Two days later...**

Two days had passed since the Akatsuki forces were forced to retreat from Otogakure, That time had been spent healing the wounded and organising a task force for an assault on Otogakure itself. Naruto knew that to accomplish this he would need a small élite squad to infiltrate Otogakure and perform the rescue. Naruto himself would participate in this mission and personally confront Orochimaru, Naruto hoped that a fight between the two could be avoided, for the first time in since the Rikudo Sennin the world was on the verge of war on a global scale, a large scale fight between Otogakure and Akatsuki could be the linchpin that would ignite the flames of war.

Looking around at the disheartened faces of the lower ranked soldiers, he frowned, the Akatsuki had five years of good luck and they had accomplished much more in that time than any of the great nations and were proud of it. Having lost Otogakure and the surrounding territories so quickly was a harsh blow and a foreboding prelude of what was to come. Otogakure was not any easy capture when the Akatsuki invaded, they were forced to face every self-proclaimed Otokage and their army, the battle went on for months with many casualties on both sides and now to lose that hard-earned territory was a painful blow.

Now he stood before an assembly of every officer that held a B-ranking or above, the reason for the meeting, the creation of a rescue team to save Sasame Fuma. Naruto stood high on a wooden platform allowing him to look over the crowded room of every high ranked officer on base, clearing his throat to gain their attention, he gave out a small, kind smile that settled the tension in the room.

"Welcome and thank you for coming today, I know some of you have comrades in the hospital you would rather be tending to so I'll make this quick and allow you to carry on with your day" Naruto began.

"Two days ago myself along with General Miya Asama led an emergency response team to our outpost with Otogakure territory, we immediately came under heavy assault from Otogakure forces who have now defected to former leader Orochimaru" Naruto paused letting the information sink in.

"The damage our forces suffered was sever and we were forced to pull out of that region. Two days have passed and Orochimaru since then has fully conquered the entirety of **Ta no Kuni (Land of Rice)** and has now moved to consolidate his newly acquired territory." Naruto said allowing his forces to fully grasp the severity of the situation.

"Sasame Fuma, Nidaime Otokage was captured during a coup organised by Orochimaru and is now his prisoner, she contains information about the Akatsuki that can not be spilled to the wrong people therefore it has been decided that I will lead a team of volunteers into Otogakure and rescue Sasame" Naruto finished.

"Why do need volunteers? couldn't you just assign this as a mission?" a captain asked.

"No, let me make this perfectly clear this mission is high S-rank, we are invading Otogakure with a small strike team against an unknown foe, It's entirely possible that we will encounter Orochimaru himself, chances are most of you may die" Naruto said in a tone that let everyone know just how difficult this mission will be.

"Well I can't let you go all by yourself now can I, besides it's been a while since I saw my old teammate" Tsunade said with a smirk. Tsunade was not going to let her lover take on Otogakure by himself.

Naruto let out a smirk of his own as the woman he loved stood by his side, showing his appreciation he gently wrapped his arms around her waist allowing her to rest gently against him.

"If it means destroying Orochimaru's plans then count me in, I'll do everything in my power to kill him for what he has done" Spoke a purple haired woman. Upon further observation Naruto realised this was Anko Mitarashi former student and special jonin of Konoha.

The years have been kind to Anko, she looked healthier and happier than she had ever been. She had changed dramatically over the last seven years since she was saved by and subsequently recruited into the Akatsuki, She now had long flowing purple hair that went down to her lower back and her eye's sparkled with new life. She wore her Akatsuki cloak around her waist like a skirt held in place by a red rope belt, under that she wore mesh shorts and a black mini skirt along with knee-high boots, she also wore a dark mesh shirt to cover her chest. Sitting proudly along her lower back was the Kusanagi no Tsurugi stolen from Orochimaru seven years ago.

"I'm going to, I will see Orochimaru dead even if it's the last thing I do" another voice spoke up calmly.

The voice belonged to a young, slim, large-busted woman, with long, straight black hair that falls to the middle of her back. It is cut in the traditional hime-style. She wore an elaborate white blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, she wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt. On her head, she ties a white ribbon, with the ends of the bow pointing straight up. A black sash with a single red cloud was wrapped around her arm.

Her name Kagura Mikazuchi, her reason for fighting, to kill Sasuke Uchiha and his associates. When Kagura was a child she was raised by her older brother, they lived in Otogakure at the time due to it being the only shinobi village in the country and their families only skills were the shinobi arts. Her brother was murdered by Sasuke Uchiha on a mere whim after the young avenger challenged him to a one-sided battle in a fit of frustration, her brother had no choice but to accept or die at the hands of Orochimaru for disobedience. Ever since then Kagura had sworn vengeance against Sasuke and anyone who associated with him, past, present, or future.

"Count me in too, my performance was lacking when I was needed most it's only fitting that I fix my mistakes" said Guren as she walked up to the stage.

"Me too, I must rescue Sasame-Sama" Kagero spoke up, now fully healed and dressed in her newly repaired uniform she was eager to rescue her leader.

"I too shall go, I'll protect thy leader with my life" Tsukiumi spoke up. Yasutora stood next to her silently offering his assistance.

"Thank you all, now are there anymore volunteers" Naruto asked a final time.

"Me and my squad will join you after all someone has to distract the enemy while you do your job" Miya spoke with confidence and received a grateful nod from her leader.

"Alright then we leave in the morning, for one of the most difficult missions of our lives".

* * *

**Kurenai Yuhi  
Age:38  
Rank: Jonin (Konoha)/ Commander  
Affiliation: Konoha (Undercover)/Akatsuki  
Affinity: Water/Yin  
Ability: Genjutsu Mistress  
Weapon: Katana  
Skills: Genjutsu/Kenjutsu/Fuinjutsu  
nin:5 gen:5 tai:4 speed:4 strength:2 stamina:2.5 intelligence:4.5 handseals:4 total:31**

**Guren  
Age:33  
Rank: Captain  
Affiliation: Akatsuki  
Affinity: Earth/?  
Ability: Shoton  
Skills: Ninjutsu/Kenjutsu  
nin:5 gen:3 tai:4.5 speed:4.5 strength:3 stamina:4 intelligence:3 handseals:4 total:31**

**Karin Uzumaki  
Age:26  
Rank: Knight  
Affiliation: Akatsuki  
Affinity: Water/Earth  
Ability: Uzumaki Chakra and longevity/Sensor type  
Skills: Genjutsu/Iryojutsu/poison  
nin:3 gen:4.5 tai:2 speed:4.5 strength:2.5 intelligence:5 stamina:3 handseals:3 total:27.5**

**Yukimaru  
Age:20  
Rank: Knight  
Affiliation: Akatsuki  
Affinity: Water  
Ability: Sensor type  
Skills: Genjutsu  
nin:3 gen:4 tai:3 speed:3 strength:2.5 stamina:2 intelligence:4 handseals:2.5 total:24**

**Naruto Uzumaki  
Age:24  
Rank: Leader  
Affiliation: Akatsuki  
Affinity: Fire (main)/Lightning/Yin/Yang/Yin-Yang (can use Water and Earth)  
Ability: Jinchuriki/Uzumaki Chakra/Yin-Yang Release  
Weapon:?  
Skills: Ninjutsu/Genjutsu/Fuinjutsu  
nin:5 gen:5 tai:3.5 speed:5 strength:3.5 stamina:5 intelligence:4.5 handseals:5 total:36.5**

**Otogakure: Sasame**

**Sasame Fuma  
Age:23  
Rank: Otokage  
Affiliation: Otogakure  
Affinity: Fire/Earth/Lightning  
Ability: Yoton  
Weapon: Fuma Shuriken/Kurisagama  
Skills: Ninjutsu/Shurikenjutsu/Kurisagamajutsu  
nin:5 gen:3 tai:4 speed:4 strength:3 stamina:4.5 intelligence:4 handseals:5 total:32.5**

**Kagero Fuma**  
**Age:27**  
**Rank: Jonin**  
**Affiliation: Otogakure**  
**Affinity: Fire/Earth**  
**Ability: Fuma Clan Kinjutsu**  
**Skills: Ninjutsu/Taijutsu/Barrier-ninjutsu**  
**nin:5 gen:2.5 tai:4 speed:4.5 strength:3 stamina:3 intelligence:3.5 handseals:4 total:29.5**

**Kotohime Fuma  
Age:31  
Rank: Jonin  
Affiliation: Otogakure  
Affinity: Wind/Earth  
Weapons: Koto  
Skills: Genjutsu/Poison/Seduction  
nin:3 gen:5 tai:4 speed:5 strength:1.5 intelligence:4 stamina:2.5 handseals:4 total:29  
**

**Konohagakure:**

**Tenten Uchiha**  
**Age:26**  
**Rank: ANBU/Jonin**  
**Affiliation: Konohagakure Affinity: Fire/Earth/Water**  
**Ability: Bukijutsu master**  
**Weapon:?**  
**Skills: Bukijutsu/Ninjutsu/Fuinjutsu**  
**nin:5 gen:3 tai:4.5 speed:4.5 strength:3.5 stamina:3.5 intelligence:3.5 handseals:4 total:31.5**

**Sakura Haruno  
****Age:24**  
**Rank: ANBU/Jonin**  
**Affiliation: Konohagakure**  
**Affinity: Water/Yang**  
**Ability: Slug Summon Contract/Senjutsu**  
**Skills: Ninjutsu/Iryojutsu/Genjutsu/Taijutsu**  
**nin:5 gen:5 tai:4.5 speed:4 strength:5 stamina:4 intelligence:4.5 handseals:4 total:36**

**Rock Lee  
****Age: 25**  
**Rank: Special Jonin**  
**Affiliation: Konohagakure**  
**Affinity: ?**  
**Ability: Eight Inner Gates**  
**Weapon: Segmented Staff**  
**Skills: Taijutsu/Bojutsu**  
**nin:2 gen:1 tai:5 speed:5 strength:4.5 stamina:4.5 intelligence:3.5 handseals:3.5 total:29**

**Shikamaru Nara**  
**Age:24**  
**Rank: Jonin Commander/Alliance Strategist**  
**Affiliation: Konohagakure/Alliance**  
**Affinity: Earth/Yin**  
**Ability: Shadow Manipulation**  
**Weapon: Trench Knives**  
**Skills: Ninjutsu/Strategy**  
**nin:5 gen:4 tai:3 speed:4 strength:2.5 stamina:3 intelligence:5 handseals:4 total:30.5**

**Ino Yamanaka  
Age:24  
Rank: ANBU  
Affiliation: Konohagakure  
Affinity: Fire/Lightning/Earth/Water/Wind  
Ability: Yamanaka Mind Techniques/Sensor type  
Weapon: Triple Bladed Scythe  
Skills: Ninjutsu/Genjutsu/Assassination  
nin:5 gen:5 tai:3 speed:4 strength:2.5 stamina:4 intelligence:4 handseals:5 total:32.5**

**Choji Akimichi**  
**Age:24**  
**Rank: Jonin**  
**Affiliation: Konohagakure**  
**Affinity: Earth**  
**Ability: Calorie Control**  
**Weapon: Staff**  
**Skills: Taijutsu/Bojutsu/Ninjutsu**  
**nin:3.5 gen:2.5 tai:4.5 speed:3 strength:4.5 stamina:4 intelligence:3.5 handseals:3 total:28.5**

**Shino Aburame**  
**Age:24**  
**Rank: Special Jonin**  
**Affiliation: Konohagakure**  
**Affinity: Earth**  
**Ability: Chakra Eating Insects**  
**Weapon: Various insects**  
**Skills: Ninjutsu/Tracking**  
**nin:4 gen:3.5 tai:3 speed:4 strength:3.5 stamina:3.5 intelligence:4 handseals:4 total:29.5**

**Kiba Inuzuka**  
**Age:24**  
**Rank: Special Jonin**  
**Affiliation: Konohagakure**  
**Affinity: Lightning**  
**Ability: Combination Techniques**  
**Skills: Ninjutsu/Taijutsu/Tracking**  
**nin:3.5 tai:4 gen:3 speed:4.5 strength:3 stamina:3.5 intelligence:2 handseals:3.5 total:27**

**Hinata Hyuga**  
**Age:24**  
**Rank: Unranked (Genin) (Former ROOT ANBU)**  
**Affiliation: Konohagakure/ROOT/Hyuga Clan**  
**Affinity: Water**  
**Ability: Byakugan/Juuken**  
**Weapon: Tanto/Nodachi  
****Skills: Taijutsu/Iryojutsu/Kenjutsu**  
**nin:3.5 gen:3 tai:4 speed:4 strength:2 stamina:3 intelligence:4 handseals:3.5 total:27**

**Hanabi Hyuga  
Age:20  
Rank: Jonin  
Affiliation: Konohagakure  
Affinity: Fire  
Ability: Byakugan  
Weapon: Chokoto  
Skills: Taijutsu/Kenjutsu/Ninjutsu  
nin:4 gen:3 tai:5 speed:4.5 strength:2 stamina:3.5 intelligence:5 handseals:4 total:31**


End file.
